


真夏のクラゲ

by HatsuSyoujyou



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 47,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsuSyoujyou/pseuds/HatsuSyoujyou
Summary: ·锦户亮x横山裕△有强迫情节
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. 「いつか、出会える。」

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇真的开始于很——早之前。  
> 之前在lofter上发过的同名字的故事，算是这篇的衍生or改写，  
> 总之，当初觉得这个故事有点残酷，  
> 但是写法又幼稚得不行所以后面就扔着不管了，  
> 结果拖来拖去，拖到了2021（。
> 
> 于是最终还是决定把原始的故事给完结掉！  
> 删删改改，跟最初想写的结尾完全不一样，  
> （原始的结局相·当傻白甜）  
> 但主线基本是符合最初的想法的。  
> 部分情节有些残酷，慎  
> 

深夜1点的商店街已经安静了下来。打烊的店面把卷帘门拉下来，几乎是在同时，相同的哗啦哗啦的响声也从远处传来。

夜空中只有几颗星在闪烁着微弱的光芒。

东京的一角，近居住区的街道里只剩下一家居酒屋还亮着灯。横山裕跺跺脚向手中哈气，搓了搓冰冷的手指才掀开写着「ラーメン」的门帘低头进门，「お邪魔します、一人なんですけど。」

店面积不大，橘色的灯光驱赶了无人的清冷。老板端上了拉面定食后便点了根烟叼着，用旧抹布慢悠悠地擦着台面。横山裕习惯了店主的自由自在，喝了几口面汤，感觉身体暖和起来。

面条筋道弹牙，横山裕吸溜着面条，又往碗里加了辣油，不一会儿就吃得满头大汗，就解开领带，把衬衫领口也松开来。

「生一丁。」

「どうも。」

冰凉的啤酒浸染舌尖。气泡噼啪炸裂，代替了辣椒带来的灼痛。

老板夹着烟，把纸巾盒子推过来。横山裕擦了汗，又拧了拧鼻子，脸颊还是因为热度泛着微红色。这种寒冷的冬夜里，果然还是一碗热气腾腾的拉面最让人餍足。

手机在桌上震动的声音在小店里显得特别突兀。横山裕拿起来看了一眼，又把它面朝下扣到桌子上。

「勘定。」

「あいよーー」

手机还在不懈地震动着，老板抬起眼睛瞟了一眼，「出えへんの？」

「うん。」


	2. 「恋の小さなアパートで」

夕阳的余晖透过贴着彩色膜的玻璃照进屋内，几束色彩斑斓的光铺在床上摊开的被子上。灰色的被面被洗的有些褪色，被子的一角耷拉到床下盖住了几本杂志，露出的封面上是X-Japan的鼓手。

横山裕靠在这张有些摇晃的铁床边，百无聊赖地换着频道。中途换了个姿势，才觉得坐了许久腰背麻木了起来。

空气中弥漫着邻居家烧制鸡肉的香味，虽然回家的路上已经吃了路边摊的关东煮，横山裕还是忍不住用力咽了一下口水。

「哗啦。」门被打开又重重合上，撞得门框直颤。

锦户亮进来以后反手锁了门，一边把手里的塑料袋丢到地板上，摘掉手套后来回搓着手，很冷的样子。袋子里装的东西碰撞着发出声音，一罐什么饮料从里面滚出来，撞到墙壁后停了下来。锦户亮把饮料捡起来，摸索着按下电灯开关，灯却没亮。

「壊れたの？」  
「うん。」

「言うてよ。」

「自分で買うから。」

「じゃ今夜はこのまま？」

横山裕不吭声，支起身体越过床头把夜灯打开。回头时锦户亮已经走到了面前，弯腰下来整个人都扑到横山裕身上。包裹着外套的冬日寒气扑面而来，在里面隐隐地能闻到一丝香烟的味道，锦户亮的头发蹭着横山裕的腮边，连这发丝也是冰凉的。

「寒いね。」

「うん。指凍りそう。」

冰凉的手指从横山裕的衣摆下面滑进去碰到他的腰，冷得横山裕抖了一下，一巴掌拍到对方拱到怀里的脑袋上。锦户亮跪坐起来瘪着嘴揉脑袋，「痛え——」

横山裕笑起来，又伸手轻轻拍到他脑门上，「芝居すんじゃねえよ。」

锦户亮嘿嘿地笑着，扶着床沿俯身下来。横山裕扭脸躲开，捉住不安分的家伙把他身上残留着寒意的机车外套脱下来挂到衣架上，又把烧好的热水倒进茶壶里，连同两个茶杯一起端到客厅来。

锦户亮两手捧着茶杯小口地啜饮着热茶，像只松鼠。横山裕看了他一眼，走到玄关处把散落在地上的塑料袋捡起来，几罐饮料，两盒安全套，一本杂志。鸡肉便当已经冷透了。

「これは？」横山裕晃晃便当，只是确认。

「横山くん食べて。」

「じゃ頂くわ。」

微波炉里的光照在旋转着的金黄色的炸鸡块上，不一会儿香味就飘了出来。

「そろそろ腹減ったかなと思って買ったの。」

「ありがとう。」

「テレビ番組で流してたやつだ。めっちゃ染み込んでるの、味が。」

「へええ。」

「コシヒカリっていう米使ってるって。」

「そう。」  
......  
「うまい？」

「うん。うまい。」

「はい、お茶。」

「あ、どうも。——！」

「気ぃつけてよ、もう……」

「今日の仕事は？」

「......いつも通り。」

「でも帰るのは早かったね。」

「残業なしってね。」

「ふん～」

嚼着米粒，橙黄色的灯光下，锦户亮的睫毛被镀上融融的暖色。

习惯了锦户回到家以后跟他事无巨细地分享在排练时的大小事情，横山裕只是安静地听，抛回去一两个问题，看着他点头，也就够了。  
就像现在这样。

「鼓手最近筋膜炎发作了，有点担心那家伙能不能挺到下个月的演出。」  
「严重吗？」

「还好吧，也不知道是不是在逞强。」

「是吗。」

「不过，说起来，之前有个带着眼镜，扎着马尾辫的大叔来看完演出以后，跑到后台来说要帮我们写歌。」

「是专业作曲的人吗......吃吗？」

「嗯——我也不知道，——好吃诶！」

「下次也买这个。」

「嗯！再给我一块——米饭也要。」

「那……接受吗？」

「唔没，太贵了，那家伙开这个价。」

「五千？」

「万。我们演几场下来都没五万那么多的，就应付过去了，嘛不过这样的人还挺多的，总是说自己的歌会大卖什么的。」

「哈哈。」

「还有啊，——这个超好笑的，我跟横山君讲过吗？贝司那个？」

「没有，什么事啊。」

「这个真的——那家伙啊，之前劈腿被发现了，他女朋友超恐怖的，拿着红酒开瓶器来闹。」

「不是吧——」

「真的真的，然后啊，上周演出到第三曲时，他女朋友又出现了，一堆荧光棒中间有把高尔夫球杆在闪光诶！」

「呜哇......」

「吓得贝司当时的音降了三个阶哈哈哈哈哈哈——」

「嗤——」

「就、就跟他说过那种元不良很糟糕的，他还不听哈哈哈哈......」

横山裕笑着收拾掉便当盒，擦干净桌子以后拿了茶杯去洗，锦户亮跟在后边，一脸心有余悸。

「简直是乌玛瑟曼诶那家伙，万一有一天穿着李小龙的运动服来现场了怎么办——」

「哈哈哈哈——观众没有被吓到吗？」

「大家完全没有注意到啦。」

「哈哈，不要被误会成新的应援方式就好了。」

锦户亮想象了一下台下一片竖立着的高尔夫球杆笑得蹲下来，横山裕擦干净手以后忍不住用膝盖把他顶翻到地板上，锦户亮就抱住他小腿，像僵尸那样在腿肚子上咬了一口。

「笨蛋，好痛啊！」

横山裕咧着嘴坐到床边拉起裤管查看，果然留下个浅浅的红色牙印。锦户亮还维持着仰躺在地板上的姿势，过了一会笑够了，一翻身向这边爬过来，

「......横山君很美味......」竖着眉毛露出牙齿的样子还真有几分可怕。

横山裕把脚缩到床上，用毛拖鞋丢过去，锦户亮被打到胳膊上，装作恼羞成怒的样子扑过来，「这就把你吃掉！！！」

「不要啊啊啊！」

「求饶也没用了唔嗷！」

「救......救命唔——」

锦户亮压住横山裕的手不让他动，装模作样地在他喉咙上咬了几口以后，毫不留情地吻住横山裕的嘴，温热的舌头几乎同一时间侵入，熟练地令人生气。

「你这家伙......不准笑！」

「没有笑。」

「明明在笑了......ムカつく......」

「抱歉抱歉......」

房间里只剩下轻微的喘息和交吻时的声响。

横山裕掀起锦户亮的衬衣把手贴到他的背脊上。精瘦的躯干摸起来骨骼分明，筋肉结实。锦户亮隔着衣服恶意地捏了捏对方的乳头，横山裕抖了一下，但是嘴唇被侵占、被掠夺的感觉几乎占据了知觉的十分之九，以至于他根本没有多少残存的理智去反抗。

锦户亮没有停下来，一边持续地亲吻着明显乖顺起来的男人，一边从胸口开始，细致温柔地抚摸他的肌肤，把手掌上炙热的温度染到对方的身体上，所到之处细腻的感触让他不知第几次感到疑惑。

唇舌之间全部都是对方带来的温暖刺激的感触。嘴唇慢慢地肿起来，充血带来的麻木感和刺痛感交织起来像是一波一波细密的电流在皮肤下面游走。口内的黏膜被舌尖灵巧地划过时不由自主地泌出唾液，吸吮和撩拨发出的情色的声响让横山裕耳朵发烧。锦户亮会技巧性地用舌头顶到喉口与上颚根部，鲜少会被触碰的地方受到刺激，让横山裕在浑身绵软的同时又有些许丧失感，被夺去什么的失落和轻松感同时洗刷着大脑，这让锦户亮轻松地把他压倒在床上，手沿着肚脐向下，探进裤子里。

被碰到性器时横山裕紧张地试着要拿开锦户亮的手，在橙黄昏暗的灯光下，他的睫毛颤抖着，看上去几乎有些纯情。锦户亮这次却没有取笑他的笨拙，只是加深这个吻，鼻息粗重。

吻后的嘴巴像是被施了一次电刑，酥麻与胀痛的感觉依然在来回碰撞，横山裕把右手搭在眼睛上，微张着嘴喘息，嘴唇湿润鲜红的样子让人忍不住想要更多品尝。

「嗤」仔裤的拉链被拉开，锦户亮的手隔着内裤轻柔地按摩着那里，前液渗漏出来，把内裤前端弄湿了一块。横山裕不安地动了动，但还是保持着先前的姿势，像是不看就没有参与似的。锦户亮拉起横山裕的右腿让他勾着自己的腰，膝盖向前滑托起他的大腿，顺势把仔裤扒下来放到一边，然后恶意地埋头去磨蹭那里。横山裕抖了一下，换做用两只手挡住脸，又扯过被子来裹住脑袋。锦户亮低头笑着把被子拉开，「会窒息喔，横山君。」

「......要你管。」  
「到底要害羞到什么时候啊。」  
内裤被弄湿后那里的形状更加凸显出来，肿胀的性器在湮湿的暗灰色的布料包裹下微微颤动。

「好色喔。」锦户亮用自己的抵住横山裕的，两种热度隔着湿漉漉的内裤互相摩蹭，引来横山裕试图逃走的举动，锦户亮在他腰上掐了一下：「不准逃。」

拉开濡湿的内裤的边缘，把自己的塞进去。布料的压迫感与肉体的滚烫带来绝顶的刺激，让他忍不住开始摆动腰，让两人的性器相互摩擦。黏滑的前液流出来，在柱身之间起了良好的润滑作用，横山裕低低地呻吟着，右手本来是要推开锦户亮的，却在不知不觉中变成了搂着对方脖子的姿势。

锦户亮俯下身体，亲吻横山裕的胸口，腰际，然后扒下已经湿粘狼狈的内裤，把准备好的润滑剂倒在手心温热后涂抹到身下男人的穴口边，送入手指慢慢扩张，游刃有余的样子让人生气。

「...这样很辛苦...」横山裕喘息着扭动着身体想要转过去，抬起的臀部被拍了一下，

「还不行。」

「痛......」

看着男人露出沮丧的神情，锦户亮抿着嘴忍住想要再次亲吻的情绪，增加了一些润滑剂送到深处。

感受男人的手指在自己身体里出出进进可不是一件容易忍受的事，横山裕的忍耐慢慢转为焦躁，并开始下意识地咬着自己的手指尖。锦户亮夺过横山裕的手，亲吻了汗津津的手心，然后把剩余的液体涂到他的手上，带着他的手包裹住自己的硬物将柱身润湿，然后扶着他的硬物，一点点的进入内部。

「呼......」

锦户亮的神情看起来有些恍惚，他微微张着嘴，但是腮边的线条又显示他正在咬紧牙齿，带着颤抖的呼吸声听起来像是饥饿的动物，用耐性强迫自己放缓进食。

横山裕憋着一口气，右手摸到的物体撑开那里的褶皱，一点点深入。横山裕能感觉到内部的润滑剂被挤出来，对方硬物上的棱角蹭过体内的黏膜，他忍不住绷紧脚尖，直到男人的体毛刮蹭到穴口为止才放松下来。

被温热包裹的感觉让人有些难以控制。横山裕用胳膊挡着脸看向别处，耳朵红得像是要滴血。锦户亮再次吸了口气，抓过枕头，拍拍横山裕让他抬起腰，把枕头垫到腰下。

「痛吗？」锦户亮俯身拉开横山裕的手臂，把亲吻印在他蒙上汗水的额头，「慢慢放松。」

「…还好。」

横山裕的声音带着轻微的鼻音。

「那我要开始了。」

「......随便你。」

身体里的硬物的移动带来的不适让横山裕本能地试着缩紧身体，但这样的动作也无法阻挡什么，他索性放弃抵抗。

也许，也没有想要阻挡什么。


	3. 「癒し系。犬系。」

锦户亮沉下身体，将分身推入紧窄的甬道深处。

床随着锦户亮的动作轻微地晃动着。耳边的喘息声煽情得让人面红心跳，而身体内逐渐产生的异变更让人无法忽视，到达某个程度后，穴口和内部会适应来自他人的征伐，并且产生麻痹，痒和痛混合起来的感觉，比抓挠蚊子叮咬后的肿块还要让人揪心挠肺。

身体开始期待每一次的进入，横山裕猜想自己一定露出渴求的眼神了，因为锦户亮盯着他看时，情欲满溢的神情中带着几分得意。

身下的男人像是缺氧一般喘息着，前发湿漉漉地贴在额头上，睫毛沾着的不知是泪水还是汗水，冒着汗珠的鼻尖看上去几乎有些透明。微张着的嘴唇湿亮鲜红，像是刚吃过浆果一样，让人忍不住想要尝尝留在他唇上的酸甜。锦户亮注意到他胸口处原本白皙的皮肤变成炙热的粉红色，胸口发紧，忍不住低头轻轻地咬了横山裕的柔软的嘴唇，男人「唔」地发出吃痛的鼻音，睁开眼又马上闭上。

汗水折射着光顺着灼热的肌肤落下，床单已经被湮湿了一片，被子则被挤到床下，铁床随着性事的动作不断的地发出呻吟，听起来异样地情色。

「気持ちいい？」

「う、うん......」

「好き？」

「す、好き...！」

锦户亮抽出让横山裕跪在床上之后从后边进入，搂住横山裕的腰让他贴近自己，用力吻着他的腮边，耳朵和肩背。横山裕的汗水带着一点咸味，因为这个姿势产生的不安让他的身体作出明显不一样的反应，让锦户亮更加想要拆解掉他仅剩的自我。

脖子后边的鸡皮疙瘩一波一波地竖起来，异样的快感汇聚起来让横山裕感觉手臂发虚，又没法从这温柔的攻击下逃离。横山裕反手搂住锦户亮的脖子，说不清是在要求更多地亲吻还是阻止他没有间隙地冲撞，这样主动的举动让锦户亮忍不住就着这个姿势扳过横山裕的下巴来与他接吻。

「——！」横山裕缩起身体，锦户亮却不给他逃走的机会，用力把他按倒，晃动腰加快冲撞的速度。

剧烈的交合引出生理性的眼泪，身后的冲击却完全没有减速。他挣扎着想要逃开，却激起男人的征服欲，锦户亮紧紧地搂住横山裕舔吮着他的耳垂，下身动作又快又狠，像是带着恨意一样，不断地把力度送到敏感的区域，感受着火热的内壁的收缩与抽搐带来的无上快感。横山裕无法控制地叫出声来，被不断刮蹭的内部几乎要变得麻痹，酸胀酥麻的感觉像是发酵一般地膨胀起来，充斥内脏四肢和骨骼，这种被快感侵蚀的感觉如同旧瘾发作，他张着嘴任涎液流下，而一直摩擦着床单的器官流出的前液早已把身下的布单浸湿一片。

「ハア、もっと、早く……ううん……」 

平时是不会把这种话说出口的。

但是这时横山裕也没有掩饰的余力。只要他这么说，锦户亮就会死死地盯着他，露出不甘心的表情，然后更加凶狠地在身上动作。所以其实他并不知道锦户亮到底是喜欢他这么说，还是反感。

认识了这么多年，有的事会迅速拿出来解决，而有的就丢到角落视而不见，一层又一层的时光厚重地覆盖上去，那些事也就不再是什么事了。锦户亮带着自己的小乐队赶场，横山在待了几年的公司做主管，关于未来的事，两人默契地缄口不提。这对他们两人来说都是很舒服的相处方式。

......  
窗外的天色已是一片漆黑，隐约能听到哪一家的电视在播放漫才。远处的堤坝上火车拉着鸣笛呼啸着驶过，在闪烁着星光的夜幕里留下长长的灰白的烟汽。可是只有这个被一盏小灯照亮的房间，才是对于两个人来说有意义的存在。

锦户亮感到自己已经被逼到悬崖的边缘，握着横山裕的腰有节奏地攻击着同一个位置，很快就感到横山裕的内壁绞紧不断地抽搐起来，他咬紧牙狠狠地冲刺了十几下，在快感的顶峰将精液射入横山裕的身体深处。温热的液体带来的别种意义上的刺激，横山裕拱起背哆嗦着几乎在同一时间达到高潮，精液淌出来濡湿了床单。

一切都消失了。只剩下纠缠在一起的两个人坠入潭底，坠入无边的深处。

......

锦户亮关了灯。

「大丈夫？」

「うん。」

用过的毛巾被丢在地板上，连同潮湿的床单一起。锦户亮把被子抱到床上给横山裕盖好，定了闹钟。  
月光清冷地洒在地上，照到最终也没被使用的保险套。横山裕大概也在迷糊中想到这个，软软地打了锦户亮一下，就费力地翻个身缩成一团睡了。

「ごめんっ。」

横山裕背对着锦户亮，「お前全然そう思わってないやろう。」

「ハハハ怒った？」

「別に。」

「今回はしないから……だって、久しぶりにやったじゃん。」

「今回は。」

横山裕的声音闷闷地传过来。

「中に出さないでくれ。面倒くせえから、処理するのがーー笑うな。」

身边的家伙偷偷笑着，连着床轻轻颤动，像只偷吃成功的小动物。

横山裕握住锦户亮搭在自己身上的手，细细地摩挲指尖因为拨弦磨出的茧。锦户亮蜷起手指反握住对方，手心相贴，十指交缠。

「今月休み取れるの？」

「多分。」

「温泉行きたいなあ……結構オレ期待してたし、毎回毎回取り消すって……ホンマに嫌や。」

横山裕轻轻地笑了一下，「ごめん。日帰りならどうにかなるかも。」

「そこに住まないと意味ないじゃん！」

「フフフ分かった分かった。休みが取れたら言うよ。」

「うん。」

锦户亮轻轻地叹了口气，声音很小，但是横山裕还是捕捉到了。他抽出被握住的手，向上扯了扯被子，翻了个身背对锦户亮阖上了眼睛。


	4. 「不甲斐ない大人」

前一夜的疲惫没有被睡眠完全抵消。早上醒来，难免腰酸腿窝痛，握着电车吊环，横山裕想着自己毕竟也不是熬了夜之后第二天还能精神奕奕地打一整天篮球的岁数了，下次还是不要做到太晚。不过……横山裕面无表情地望着电车上的广告，反正对方也不会听的吧。

他不擅长去说教别人。不只是对锦户亮。

原来也有过伴侣，同居了半年多，结果还是分手。横山裕讨厌对方看电视音量过大，讨厌他洗澡时把浴室弄得到处是水，讨厌他总是没心没肺地笑，横山裕稍微露出不愉快的神情时就紧张兮兮地不停追问，怎么啦，怎么啦。

那人走的时候横山裕多少还是有点舍不得的。于是说了些类似于你真的挺好的，我们只是不适合，之类的废话。

可是心里还是清楚得很，不是不适合，是不喜欢。因为不喜欢，所以本来能忍耐的小缺点会统统被放大，直到忍无可忍。可是自己又有什么资格对别人挑三拣四？这样的念头让横山裕忍不住自我厌恶起来，所以他们只能分开——分开之后，便不用再去忍受对方，也不用讨厌忍受对方的自己。

「早上好。」

刚进办公室门，就看到同事们正在说笑，见到横山裕走进来，两人站得远了一点点，一起道了早安。

「喔......早上好。」

「前辈脸色不太好呢，没事吧。」

新来的员工带着一丝不易察觉的笑容，「要来杯咖啡吗？」

「我去倒。」

不等横山裕拒绝，女同事就踩着细碎的步子走向了咖啡机。

「谢谢......」横山裕慢慢坐下，身体还留存着前晚的记忆，然而在这样的场景下却让人倍感尴尬，虽然横山裕明知道别人一定看不出什么来，还是心虚了起来。

「前辈每天都来得很早呢。难怪业绩一直遥遥领先。」那人似乎没有要回到自己隔间的意思，倚靠着横山裕左边的桌子慢悠悠地喝着咖啡。

「没有......还是你年轻有为，刚来几个月就是全组的第一名了。」

「不过运气好而已。」那人笑了笑，「说不定下个月就是吊车尾了。」

横山裕默默地打开桌面上的快捷方式开始修改自己的数据。见他不回应，对方耸了耸肩，转身走到自己座位。

「横山君说不要咖啡了。」

「诶~可是都泡好了......」

「没关系，我替横山君喝掉就好了~」

女同事有些不开心地把咖啡端到同事那里，可能是错觉，但是横山裕感觉到了很不友善的目光。

好幼稚。

明明是靠着家里关系才空降到组里，客户资源也是用了家里的人脉才到手。可是没什么可抱怨的，世界上的事情就是这样，每一分钟都在发生着不公平的事，能做的也只有习惯而已。  
横山裕把桌面的马克杯摆正，坐的更靠前一点。

晚上七点，腰椎似乎也到了极限，站起来活动身体时，骨关节发出了清脆的响声。

「辛苦了——」

「辛苦了——」

横山裕拎起包，感到手腕和肘关节都在咯吱咯吱作响，于是又放下包，伸了个懒腰。

经过同事的身边时，对方正在讲电话，却突然堵住通话口，「前辈有恋人吗？」

「哈？」

「算了，没什么。周四就这么早回家，想着前辈一定是有女朋友了才这么着急吧。」

旁边的同事笑着起哄，「横山君，有这种好事不能不告诉我们呀！」

「不——只是有点......」

有那么一瞬间横山裕觉得自己被冒犯了，可是连这一点点的不快都显得毫无必要，因此很快地消散。横山裕点了点头笑起来，「有了的话一定第一时间告诉大家！」

离开家之前横山裕想着，一定要出人头地，要做出一番大事业给所有人看。

要让那些看不起自己的家伙们后悔。

可是如今这些念头早就被打消了，他只想完成工作，早点回家看看综艺节目或者漫画，偶尔去有名的店里吃吃喝喝，也就够了。父母离开得早，和叔父一家早断了来往，他不用给谁社会传统上的交代，也犯不着为谁勉强自己。

到家以后见到窝在沙发里喝冰可乐的锦户亮，横山裕点点头就去冲澡。

至于锦户亮。那又是另一回事情了。

虽然不过是个普通职员但是工作异样地辛苦呢。锦户亮在玄关犹豫着要不要回去的时候，他围了条浴巾晃出来，一屁股坐到沙发上。

「要走了？」

「还没决定。——横山君吃饭了吗？」

「还没。」

「诶——今天没和同事吃啊。」

「对。」

「吃什么」

「不知道。」

这种日常对话的过程中横山会不自觉地露出冷淡的情绪，像是在自我降温。也不是第一次了，虽然知道是因为工作，还是有些受伤。锦户亮叹了口气，「横山裕想一个人呆着的话，我就回家了。」

「嗯。」

「.....」

过了好一会儿门口都没有声音。横山裕装作看电视的样子，又等了几分钟，忍不住回头看。

锦户亮就抱着膝盖，坐在自己的鞋子上，盯着电视的方向。见他回头，无辜地点点头。

「你在干什么...」

「看电视。」

「不是要回去了吗。」

「看完就走。」

这么说着锦户亮还是没动。

「......喝东西吗。」

「还有可乐吗。」

「...还有两罐。」横山裕关上冷藏室门，走过来，递过一罐给他。

锦户亮接过冰凉的易拉罐，眼睛转了转，定在横山裕腰间。

「......」

「你啊，要是拽下来的话踢你喔。」

横山裕一只手护着浴巾，终于忍不住笑出声来，「满脸‘一定要扯下来！’的表情，都没想掩饰一下吗。」

锦户亮仰着脸笑起来，拉开拉环。

凉凉的甜的味道。

「做冷面吧。」横山裕伸出手拉他站起来，锦户亮顺着起身的力气飞快地在对方嘴上啄了一下，看着横山裕故作镇定，耳朵却变红了。他咧起嘴角。

「不生气了？」

「没有生气——只是累了......想吃户君做的冷面。」

「嗯！」

锦户亮抱住横山裕，他僵了一下，也回抱住了他。像是终于卸下防备的大猫一样，对方身体的重量一点点地移过来，鼻子抵在他的肩窝出，热热的鼻息让人有点痒痒的。

结果还是做了。

沉睡的鼻息从枕头另一边传来。

锦户亮从衣服口袋里摸出手机。回复了一些无关的信息，在锁机前又打开了私密相册。

手机里存了不少横山裕的照片。醒着的，发呆着的，睡着的横山裕。

横山裕睡着的脸也没有一点轻松的样子，微微皱着眉，嘴唇也保持着紧张。

难怪睡醒了也是一脸疲倦。锦户亮想着，伸手摸了摸他的额头，把前发掀起来亲了亲。横山裕如料想一般地挣扎着拉过被子把头盖住。

锦户亮便连同被子一起抱住，把腿也压上去。不过一会儿横山裕就探出汗湿的脑袋，「干什么啊...热死了。」

「横山君看起来睡得不舒服，就想着抱抱你嘛。」锦户亮笑嘻嘻地捏了捏他的脸，「睡觉还睡得这么辛苦。」

「不是拜你所赐么......」横山裕闷闷地说，把头发捋到后边露出额头。被闹醒了以后带着几分起床气，爬起来摇摇晃晃的去开冰箱，翻出瓶纯净水。

「我也要喝——」锦户亮凑过来。横山裕就把瓶子递给他。

冰凉的液体顺着食道流下去，好像在身体里用冰水画了一张地图，所到之处都凉了下来。锦户亮把水递给横山裕，对方摆摆手，「都喝了吧。」就回到床边躺下。

锦户亮也躺回去。还剩一半的水在瓶子里晃荡，锦户亮看着黑漆漆的天花板，过了一会儿，把瓶子贴到横山裕肚皮上。 

「！！！」横山裕被冰得整个人弹开，却又什么都不说。背对他闭上眼睛。

「帮你降温。」

锦户亮贴着横山裕躺下，把冰凉的手贴在他的脸颊上，「舒服吗？」

清凉的触感着实降低了脸上的温度。横山裕平躺过来，抓起他的手换到另一边脸上，「好凉快。」

锦户亮把瓶子贴到他颈窝，然后顺着胸口滚动下去。液体晃动着，带走所经之处的温度。

横山裕睁开眼睛，刚好对上锦户亮的眼眸。

对方似乎也没预料到这个对视，呆了一下，露出一个微笑。黑暗中他的眼眸借着透过窗帘的许微光闪烁着。

他拧开瓶盖喝了一口水，俯身下来。

水还是保持着低于体温但又不很刺激的温度。横山裕顺从地咽下，锦户亮满意地吻着他的唇，又含了一口水喂给他。

对这样充满仪式感的行为横山裕并不反感，只是多少觉得有点幼稚。他抬起手揉揉锦户亮的头发，顺着耳际滑过去，搭到他脖子上。

锦户亮热衷的一些事情，在他看来并没有多大的意义，什么体位的做爱都是做爱，在哪里做，也没什么区别。

只不过是为了愉悦他自己。

现在这样乍一看温情脉脉的举动也是一样。锦户亮这么做，与自己并没有多大关系。

有点迷糊的对方会少见地撒娇。年上的男人平时总是保持冷静的旁观的脸。

喂水的动作自然而然地进一步浓烈起来，空瓶子跌倒在一边，之前还拿着它的那只手现在一寸寸地抚摸着横山裕的身体，因为水而凉下来的嘴唇，也很快因为激烈的接吻再次升温。横山裕不想做到最后，伸手去推锦户亮让他坐起来，

然后握住那根再次上翘的热物，慢慢律动。

纤长的手指灵活地抚动着棒身，锦户亮喘息着，两手搭着对方的肩膀，额头相抵的地方很快渗出汗水，横山裕慢慢加快速度，锦户亮低低的呻吟起来，声音被横山裕的吻堵进嘴里。

「好厉害...」锦户亮含含糊糊地说。在这种时候他从不吝于表达自己的感受，顺着横山裕的动作开始活动腰，之后索性握住横山裕的拳头，全力在里面冲刺。

手心被快速又剧烈的抽插。这样看来就像是另一种形式地被做了。横山裕脸烧起来，任凭那粗大的一端在手中出出进进。

「唔...」最后的那一刻锦户亮紧紧盯着横山裕的脸，看着他慌乱、狼狈，但却没有停下手里的动作。像是乞求。

快感的顶点就要到了，细密的线流汇聚成浪潮一波一波拍打过来，最终的巨浪席卷过身体，锦户亮觉得自己被抛到黑漆漆的半空中，陷入了短暂的寂静中。

黏白的液体从指缝中渗下去，横山裕推开他一言不发地起身走向卫生间。

可以睡了吧？

他这样说完就躺下睡了。锦户亮不死心地偷了几个吻，也没得到任何反应。

洗过的手是冰冰凉凉的。锦户亮握着一只手贴到自己脸上，在舒适的凉意中迷迷糊糊地睡着了。


	5. 「知らないふりした」

周六早上横山裕醒来后难得心情很好，吃了早点以后洗了衣服，本来打算去锦户亮家附近的公园散个步，耐不住锦户亮软磨硬泡又被压到床上，黏糊了半天。

床下电话响，锦户亮趴过去找了一会儿才找到，横山裕斜躺着翻小说，对方讲着电话把脚压到他左脚上，横山裕就把右脚压上去，两个人一来一回地幼稚地玩起来。

「诶？你说啥？」锦户亮突然一翻身坐起来，对着话筒几乎是咆哮，「借不到是什么意思？！大家都准备好要来了，这个节骨眼上说这个要我怎么办！...我不管、总之周日那天live开不起来你就负全责！」

挂机以后把电话扔到床下的衣服堆里，趴在那里探出只手臂烦躁地乱翻着床下衣服的口袋。  
横山裕叹了口气，拉开床头柜的抽屉把烟盒递给他，锦户亮仰起脸甜蜜蜜地笑着道了谢，用打火机点燃了香烟深深地吸了一口然后翻个身仰面躺在床上，对着天花板吐出烟雾。

「怎么了？——咳咳。」  
「Live house。海报都贴出去一星期，阿吉那家伙突然跟我说场馆维修借不到了，开什么玩笑。」锦户亮伸长手臂把烟灰弹到地上。

「小心点着衣服。」横山裕支撑起身体下了床，找到自己的外裤和衬衫。袖扣又少了一颗，横山裕叹着气，蹲下来在衣服里翻翻捡捡。

「说起来，横山君为什么从来不过来看我的演出啊。」锦户亮把烟头熄掉，翻个身趴在棉被上撑着脑袋看横山裕。邀请了他不下十几次，横山裕却莫名其妙地固执着不肯去看，每次都用工作作为借口。锦户亮多少有点明白他的别扭，但还是不肯放弃。

「時間ないから。」横山裕在地上的杂物中翻找着，「多少片付けろうよ、ゴミ屋敷になりそう。」说着抬起头抖了抖手里的水着杂志，「三ヶ月前の。いつまで使う気？」

锦户亮笑起来，探出身体伸手打了下横山裕翘起来的屁股，「うるさい。タイプの子が載ってるのっ。」

横山裕转过身来，看到锦户亮裸着身体趴在那里，好笑地看着他。

「何見てんの。早く服着て。」

「不要，到今晚12点之前我都不穿衣服。」锦户亮带着一半故意把手伸进棉被与身体之间挠了挠那里，「横山君也不要穿，我们来sex 马拉松嘛。」

「喂，昨天有没有看到袖扣掉哪里了，我怎么都找不到。」横山裕完全不理他，把手伸到床下。「看得到才怪，又不给我开灯——」锦户亮故意叹了口气，「都这么久了，横山君真是纯情。」

「胡说什么。」跟地上的垃圾山斗争了半天以后，横山裕丢下手里的夏威夷沙滩裤，「彻底消失了，找不到。」

有点气喘吁吁的，似乎已经累坏了。

「体力也太差了吧~」锦户亮拉他坐到床上，横山裕一坐下就向后躺倒，一副再也不要起来了的样子。锦户亮跟着他躺到同一个方向，一只手支撑着脑袋，一只手去摸他的脸。横山裕就闭着眼睛让他摸。

「live，来看嘛...一次也好...」锦户亮装出可怜兮兮的声音，「我都演出两年了，横山君从来都没来过...」

横山裕装作听不到的样子。

「一点都不在乎吗？我平时在做什么之类的。」

横山裕还是闭着眼睛无动于衷，但是嘴角偷偷弯起来的弧度却逃不过锦户亮的眼睛。

果然还是喜欢别人向自己撒娇吗...

锦户亮挑了挑眉毛。

「我有超多fans诶，横山君不看好的话我可要偷吃咯。」锦户亮揪了揪他的耳朵。  
「喂~~~」  
「有很多大胸部的美女都给我电话了，真的很危险喔——」

「不来好好监视我的话说不定我就跟哪一个回家了...」

「两眼冒红心流着口水跟着人家回家，然后被饥渴的オカマ推倒，吃干抹净也没关系吗~」

横山裕想象了一下，忍不住「噗」地笑出来了。

「这里是该笑的地方吗——」锦户亮装作不满的样子推着他的肩膀，「给我吃醋啊！」

「谁要吃你的醋啊......」手机震动起来，横山裕打开看了一眼便坐起来，简短地「啊」了一声便捡起裤子往腿上套。

「哈？」锦户亮不明所以，「什么事？」

「临时开会。」

「诶~还想再跟横山君再待一会儿的...」

「下次再来找你。」

「像是个受欢迎的牛郎似的——等下，我送你」锦户亮跳起来急急忙忙地往裤子里伸腿。

「不用了，你不是还要排练吗。」

横山裕匆匆穿好衣服，蹬进鞋子里，锦户亮好像又问了什么，可是门已经合上了。

匆匆地按了几下电梯按钮，横山裕一边走一边整理衣领，那对袖扣是锦户亮买给他的，黑曜石配银，不贵重，但是他还挺喜欢的。

如果找不回也没办法。横山裕想着，听到锦户亮打开门匆匆跑过来。

「怎么了？」

灰色的摇滚T恤皱皱巴巴地裹在他身上，但锦户亮也没显得多狼狈，平伸出手臂来给他，「喏。」

袖扣躺在他手心里。

横山裕顿了一下，拿过来装进裤子口袋里，便向电梯走去。

锦户亮手心的温度只在指尖停留了几秒。

「那个，我说谎的。」

横山裕按住开门键，看着锦户亮挠了挠头，目光躲闪了几秒，还是与他相对了。

「刚才，说谎了。大胸部美女的事情。」

「是吗......」

不知道该怎么回答，这句话明明不是一个问题。

横山裕只能点点头，「拜拜。」


	6. 「あの静寂の夏」

在升高中这件事上，横山裕并没有遵从叔父的意志，而是特意选了一处离家远，又没有远到不得不住宿的学校。

于是每天花在路上的时间就漫长的难以打发，横山裕没有自行车，也不想把打工赚来的钱花在这上边，干脆就起早一点，磨磨蹭蹭地走一个小时，也就望到学校门口枯了一半的樱树了。

那是一所很普通的学校。不知道其他人是怎么想的，但是横山裕从来没期待过在高中发生过什么有趣的事——激烈的运动会，去北海道修学旅行，告白与被告白，那些有过的记忆都像是被水浸过的墨迹一样逐渐模糊不清而失去了真实性。

也许是因为自己某一天突然没有了家。

蝉鸣吵闹，空气中的焦躁劈啪作响着，连风都带着热度。横山裕翘了体育课，躲在西楼的男卫生间里。这边平常少有人来，又是背光的朝向，比起外边简直是清凉舒适。保洁人员离开后，他就躲进最后一间隔间里看小说漫画什么的，空气中飘着淡淡的消毒水味，有点像是医院。

之前明明还对医院这个地点很讨厌。不知道从什么时候开始，也没那么在意了。  
一切都会过去的，自从明白这一点以后，对很多事情，横山裕都抱着不闻不问的态度，包括对自己

前面的17年也不过眨眼一瞬间就过去了吗。  
那么就算必须要活到70岁，也就是再坚持几十年的事而已。

看完了最新一期的jump以后，刚好下课铃响起来。  
横山裕磨磨蹭蹭地走回班里，回到自己的位置坐下。同学们带着阳光和汗水的气味，似乎与自己之间隔着一层很厚的屏障。自己的缺席，似乎并没有被任何人所注意到。

横山裕抽抽鼻子，卫生间里那种消毒水的气味似乎停留在了身边，让人胸口发闷。

叔父抱怨了半个月后终于感到了乏味，叔母倒是从来没说过什么。她烫焦的发尾总是带着护发素的浓烈香味，连带她做的午餐便当也是。他们不是坏人，可是横山裕也还是没法喜欢他们。

横山裕握着那个扁圆的饭团，掂了掂，看准学校焚化炉的进口，砰地扔了进去。过一小会儿，焚化炉里便飘出焦糊米饭的味道。

那天医院似乎格外的喧闹。横山裕模糊地想起，医生和家人们之间的一些对话，想起几个大人看向他的眼神，那种打量的样子像是在评估他究竟值多少钱似的，横山裕又想笑，又想哭。

陪他去火葬馆外等待的是一个远房亲戚的大叔，留着胡子，看起来温和而潦倒。他当时有些愧疚地解释，因为自己家条件不好，而且也有三个孩子的负担了，实在没法再收留他。大叔把手放到他肩头，说你要好好努力，他们都会在上面守护你的。

夕阳中橘红的光线中，灰色的烟雾袅袅升起，横山裕盯着那烟雾，被余晖刺痛眼睛。  
真的会有谁在守护自己吗。

爷爷留下来的钱其实应该是够自己读大学的学费的，可是葬礼也有不少开支。叔父一家照顾自己到成年，横山裕也就没去问他们剩下的钱怎样了。

面前水着杂志女星的脸不知道什么时候被捏皱，横山裕拉回自己飞远的思绪，专心欣赏起了女星曲线毕露的身体。也没有多大的兴趣，只是无聊而已。

横山裕用指尖扫过被泳装遮挡的身体，拉开拉链。

那天锦户亮不过是在常去的卫生间抽烟，上课铃响了不久，他就猫着腰从后门溜了出去，上课期间空无一人的走廊让人有种进入别的次元的错觉，避开一个巡检老师以后，很顺利地到达了——锦户亮敏感地听到了细微的不寻常的响动。最后一个隔间里传来的明显在压抑的声音。他蹑手蹑脚走过去，进入隔壁的隔间，踩着马桶看过去。锦户亮沉默了两秒，掏出手机按下照相键。

横山裕呆住的表情被完整地记录。

高一的新生，露出兴趣盎然的神情晃了晃手机，笑嘻嘻地注视着目瞪口呆的横山裕。


	7. 「餌やりということ」

横山裕记不清这是第几次喝到失去意识了。

恍惚中，同事的脸都变得很模糊，一定还是有谁在努力地讲带颜色的笑话，嘈杂的环境慢慢像是一锅五颜六色的颜料最终被搅混成浓浓的浊黑。

那家伙醉成一滩绵软的黏土，如果不支撑着感觉他马上就会融化得满地都是。锦户亮从勉强还能说清楚话的同事手中接过横山裕，说着谢谢你们照顾我哥之类的谎话，被他全身散发出来的酒精味熏得皱起眉毛。

「不能喝就不要喝啊——真是的。」锦户亮一边抱怨着一边用脚带上门，连拖带拽地把他丢到床上，累出一身汗。

看得出横山裕是真的喝多了。以前被丢到床上至少还会委屈地缩起身体来嘟嘟囔囔地说些什么，今天就那样躺在那里，一声不响。锦户亮擦了擦鼻尖上的汗，凑过去听了一会儿，听出他呼吸还正常才放下心来。晚上大概会吐得很惨，锦户亮先准备了毛巾卫生纸什么的摆到一边去，又用温水给横山裕灌了几粒解酒药。

不一会儿酒精反应就开始发作了。横山裕挣扎着坐起来，刚走到马桶边上就吐了出来。

秽物的气味极其难闻，锦户亮忍着恶心在旁边替他拍着后背，给他喂水漱口。横山裕不停地呕吐着，胃里的半消化的物体混着胃酸喷射状地涌出来，手指紧紧抓着马桶边缘，指关节都变成青白色。

一般应酬横山裕很少会喝醉，更不用说喝得失去意识了。今天一定是遇到酒品差的家伙不停灌他，而这个笨蛋又不会拒绝。锦户亮脸色也很难看，不停用毛巾擦掉横山裕口边的脏东西。

反复了好几次，横山裕才渐渐好起来。锦户亮把他的脏衣服扒下来丢到水池里泡着，又用清洁剂把卫生间擦了一遍。

看时间已经将近凌晨4点，锦户亮才把洗干净的毛巾搭好，疲惫地躺倒在横山裕旁边。横山裕的嘴唇恢复了血色，脸有点浮肿，但是神情已经明显舒缓多了。

「还好吗。」锦户亮揉了揉鼻子，也没觉得会得到应答。

横山裕听到锦户亮的声音，睁开眼睛。

「横山君？认得我吗...大概不认得吧。」锦户亮苦笑着伸出手指在他眼前晃晃。横山裕如料想一般地没有反应，只是直盯盯地望着锦户亮。

「有没有不舒服。——我再给你倒点水吧。真是的，明天还要练习一天呢......」锦户亮无奈地坐起来准备去倒水。

不知为何，横山裕突然伸出手，握住了他的手指尖。

心脏被狠狠地锤了一下似的，锦户亮觉得没法走开了。明知道此时横山裕根本就不认得自己，但是被他依赖的感觉还是让锦户亮心里一缩一缩地揪紧。

「不要让人这么担心你啊.....真是的。一把年纪还逞强。」锦户亮重新躺回去，握住那只手。

横山裕的目光飘忽着，像是在做梦似的，很不确定地捏着锦户亮的手指，看看他的眼睛，又看看他的手。

像是一只刚被带进家门的小动物。  
锦户亮摸了摸他的脸。  
「睡吧。再过几个小时又要去上班了。」  
「......」  
横山裕松开了锦户亮的手指。  
于是那里的温度一下子就降下来，锦户亮有点寂寞地想要去搂住他，横山裕却闭上眼睛，扭动着身体蹭到了锦户亮旁边。

清醒时候的横山裕很少会这么做。放下防备去依赖别人什么的……

锦户亮叹息着，帮他拉起被子盖好肩膀。

醒来后横山裕感到头痛欲裂，锦户亮还在睡，床头柜上有半杯水和几片药，横山裕便喝水吞了药片，去卫生间洗漱。

记不清自己是怎么回到家的，但是半夜剧烈的呕吐时横山裕还是有意识的。锦户亮绝对很嫌弃吧，他那个人那么讨厌脏臭的东西。

横山裕刷着牙齿发呆，可是除了他之外肯定不会有别人在场。

朦胧的印象里有人一直在温柔地替自己清理，喂水让自己漱口。

冲洗干净牙刷，横山裕装作若无其事的样子回到卧室，看了看锦户亮。  
果然不是梦。  
锦户亮翻了个身，一条手臂搭在脸上。  
像是感觉到了他的目光一样，移开手臂睁开眼睛，迷迷糊糊地挥了挥手  
「早啊……」  
「早。」  
说着坐了起来，抹了抹脸，非常累的样子，但还是露出了笑容。

「横山君脸好肿啊。」

「额。啊，昨晚...谢谢。」

锦户亮揉了揉眼睛又去用力地抓头发，像是在拼命驱赶睡意，「谢什么。横山君也是，喝不了早点走嘛。」

「是我负责的客户所以...」

「还有时间，吃东西吗，煮粥给你。」

「不了，我买三明治。你再睡一会儿吧。」

「诶...」锦户亮很犹豫的样子，横山裕干脆把他按回被子里，「睡。」

锦户亮便安分地躺好，舒服地打了个大大的哈欠。「我再睡30分钟。——横山君也再睡一会儿嘛，待会儿坐的士过去就不会迟到。」

「不了，那么浪费。」横山裕起身向外走，一回头看到锦户亮又撑着身体坐了起来。

「去睡——」难得对他用了年上的语气，这家伙平时一直闪亮的眼睛都瞌睡得要失去焦距了。

横山裕系好领带抓起包，对着镜子整理了下头发，「10点开始排练？我打电话叫你。」

「不用了……我叫他们来找我。」

「嗯。那，我走了。」

「路上小心。」说完锦户亮就向后栽进棉被里。

横山裕轻轻地叹了口气。

有些人总是这样随意地进入别人的私有空间，却没有想过他离开后这里会变得多么冷清寂寞。可是天知道他有多么贪恋此时的温柔。


	8. 「普通の人生、いかが」

高卒之后就去了东京。

月薪不算高，但是领到钱的那天还是很高兴的。横山裕握着被撑鼓起来的信封，站在公司门口，却想不起来该找谁庆祝。以前的朋友同学都各奔东西。横山裕突然切实地意识到了自己已经毕业了的事实。

「横山，下班一起？」课长圈起手掌做了个酒杯的样子，横山裕忙不迭地点头傻笑，「好啊好啊。」

飘荡着猪骨味道的小店里，喝得微醺的课长痛心疾首的讲起了当年与初恋女友的情事。故事总会被回忆美化，课长一口咬定那个她长得像松岛菜菜子，只是脸比较长一点。

「所以啊——横山，你看准了，就！」课长把拳头握紧在空中敲了下，「不顾一切！全力！去追求！」

声音有点大，不过在晚间的居酒屋里也是不算是能引人注目的音量。横山裕入职不久就习惯了这种尴尬，笑着忙不迭地点头，又把课长面前的酒杯添满。

手机一直在口袋里震动，横山裕找了个空挡掏出来，把电话调成无声模式。

「你也老大不小了，啊，不要太挑剔！女人嘛！——」课长大着舌头，结巴着找不到下一句的开头词，「女人嘛——就是——」

「都是一样的。」横山裕端着酒杯，「——但是也不是我挑剔，自己这样子实在是——」

「不要这么想！」课长用力地拍了拍他的肩膀，他接下来又讲了很久第二三四任女友和第一位前妻的故事。

看着课长开开合合的嘴巴，横山裕绷住笑容，他只是觉得对方有点可怜，而自己更可怜。

结束第三摊时已经是半夜2点了。横山裕揉着太阳穴，拖着脚步上台阶。公寓的阶梯是老式的铁质阶梯，承受重力后会发出吱呀的刺耳声响。往常他都会心惊胆战地提着脚步尽量不发出声音，但今天实在是太累了。

锁好门后，横山裕把自己丢到床上，鞋子都不想脱。几个小时以后，新的一天又要开始了。  
而今天才是周一。

慢慢闭上眼睛，脑海里还留着课长不停张合的嘴巴，和嘴边不干净的胡茬。

横山裕用手盖住眼睛，想要摇头都没力气。

不过课长总会老去。而自己总会升职。

只要把一切都交给时间，慢慢忍受就好。

总会结束的。


	9. 「この男、ついてない」

发生那件事之后，横山裕想过不去上学。但是比起学校，叔父一家绝对是更加无法忍受的存在。

横山裕已经习惯了那种无视自己的气氛，却仍然免不了受到奚落和嘲讽。人有时会这样，当他们把一件事看作是理所当然时，界限和理由都已经不再重要。

横山裕经常会在外边晃悠到很晚才回家，有几次就这样被不良少年缠上，但是他都会逃脱。

下跪也好，交出零花钱第二天饿肚子也好。

如果受伤了，又会被当做把柄，被他们啰嗦很久。

饶是自己，也有一两件想要坚持的事。

「所以，以后我的作业和午餐都要拜托前辈咯。」

「...好。」

个子小小的男生嬉皮笑脸地晃着手机，然后把手机装到口袋里一跳一跳地离开了。他说，他叫锦户亮。他说前辈如果你不想被全校看到这张照片的话，就乖乖地听我的。

锦户亮，心情很好的样子。

横山裕回到洗手池前，打开水龙头，捧起水来泼到脸上。冷水顺着脖子滑进领口，很快打湿了衣服。他抹了抹脸上的水珠，回到教室的时候刚好赶上第四节课。老师在讲解什么公式，右边的同学偷偷看着少年jump。前边的同学托着腮帮，手中的自动铅笔一下一下地戳着桌角。

「逃走的话，会发生什么都是横山君的错。」

老师的声音突然响起来，「横山君，请你来解答这道问题。」

横山裕慢腾腾地站起来挠了挠头，老实地低下头道歉：「对不起，我做不出来。」

「刚才不是讲过了吗——好吧，坐下来认真听，我再重新讲一次——」

对不起，对不起。

「我叫锦户亮，你呢？——横山候隆，好难记啊。」

「偷偷在这里做这种事，不愧是前辈。」

男生的眼睛闪闪的，笑起来很温柔的样子。左眼角下方有颗小小的泪痣。

放学的铃声响起，横山裕提起背包，慢慢地走下楼梯，远远地就看到校门口的家伙挥着手冲自己咧嘴笑。

似乎自己的不幸，多少也为别人带了了些好处。

对于锦户亮来说，高一的新学期突然就变得格外有趣。

还没有找到想要加入的社团，却先找到了可以欺负的对象，随便打听了一下，学长居然还是篮球队里的元队长。不过去年因为个人原因退出了。

放学后那人向自己走来。样子有点扭捏，不过被撞到那种样子还被拍下来，心里一定还很怨恨。

「喏。前辈，交给你啦。」锦户亮把作业递给他，他就打开书包把那堆东西塞了进去。

「我英文很差的。」横山裕淡淡地说，「应该说所有功课都不怎么样。写错也不要怪我。」

然后转身走掉了。

本来以为他一定会耍耍前辈的狠劲说些狠话，甚至叫几个同学一起来吓唬自己，没想到对方就这么默默地接受了。

锦户亮望着他的背影。

明明还有很多放学离校的学生，可是在锦户亮的记忆里，那时的街道突然空无一人，只剩下聒噪的蝉鸣，只剩下独自一人，背对着夕阳的余晖静静前行的横山裕。


	10. 「必要なうそでお腹いっぱい」

「很吵啊。」锦户亮皱着眉头盯着天花板，「这家人一直在装修吗，上个月到现在？」

工具敲打地板的声音，还有电锯的吱吱声。

「有什么不好的。」横山裕对着镜子刮胡须，笨拙地把剃须膏挤出来涂到腮上和下巴处。

「应该到管理人那里投诉啊。打扰人休息。」锦户亮不满地说，「横山君就是太能忍耐了。」

「我无所谓。白天这个时候一般都不在家。」

「可是休息的日子里，偶尔也想好好睡一觉睡到12点啊。」

「......并不想。」

锦户亮从沙发上跳下来，拉开窗户，对着外边大喊：「吵死了！！！给我安静一点！！！」

不出所料地，脸上还沾着泡沫的男人急急跑过来关上窗户，「你干什么！」

「抱怨一下嘛。」锦户亮粘了一点泡沫抹到横山裕鼻尖上，「胆小鬼。」

横山裕不说话，回到浴室继续对付他本来就不多的须根。

年下的男子跟过来，贴着背后抱住横山裕的腰，把下巴搁到横山裕肩膀上。

「下巴硌得很痛诶。再说很危险。」横山裕移开剃须刀，试着从男人的手臂里挣脱。锦户亮轻轻地夺过他手里的剃须刀，咬着耳朵「我来做。」

被安置到沙发上枕着软绵绵的扶手。锦户亮拖了把椅子，坐在头顶上方的位置。

横山裕仰着脸，睁开眼就会看到锦户亮颠倒过来的脸，他正在专注小心地移动刀片，横山裕咽了口口水，闭上眼睛。

刀锋掠过皮肤表面的触感冰凉可怖。剃掉残余须根时，毛发被切断的感觉格外鲜明，横山裕忍不住抓住沙发靠垫。

「别害怕，我会很小心很小心的。」锦户亮这么说着，声音也跟平常不同。

刀片来到了喉咙处。

「不小心的话会割破血管喔......」他故意开着不合时宜的玩笑，让横山裕更加紧张，一动都不敢动。

锋利的刃口温柔地拂过颈部。

原来上手地用的话，刀片也可以有这么柔和的感觉。

像是羽毛轻轻地掠过一样。横山裕忍不住打了个哈欠。

「困了吗？」

「嗯。」

「睡一下也可以。」

「嗯......」

...

温热的毛巾盖到脸上，横山裕醒转过来。

他把毛巾拉下去一点露出眼睛，看到锦户亮正在清理刀片，脸上带着几分自得。

「.....我居然睡着了。」

「警惕性太差了，万一我真的想要杀掉横山君怎么办。」锦户亮嬉笑着，「‘嚓’的瞬间就解决掉了喔。」

「谢谢你今天手下留情。」横山裕难得地接了他的玩笑，用毛巾抹了抹脸，语气懒懒的。

锦户亮闻言又坐回了之前的位置，托起横山裕的下巴。

「别动。给你上须后水。」

横山裕仰起脸。薄荷味道的液体凉凉地舒缓着皮肤。

之后是毫不意外的一个吻。锦户亮亲了亲他的嘴唇，又亲了光滑的下巴，脸颊。

横山裕伸出手搂住上方家伙的脖子，一半玩笑一半认真。

「这是OK的象征吗？」锦户亮盯着横山裕，男人揉了揉他的脸，撑着身体要坐起来，

又被锦户亮按回去。「要不要试试69？」

「屁啦。」横山裕敲了下他的脑袋，「少看点A片。」

锦户亮嘿嘿笑着，转到正面压上去解开横山裕的扣子，顺着扣子打开的顺序，亲吻着男人的胸口，小腹。  
「这里，要不要给你处理下。」

锦户亮压着横山裕的内裤边缘，勾着它向下拽。

「绝对不要...」横山裕摸着自己的脸颊，「你怎么做到的，剃得很干净。」

「我比较灵巧嘛。」

「是是，我是笨蛋好了吧。」

「我没那个意思啦——」

锦户亮把脑袋埋到横山裕胸前吃吃地笑，横山裕痒得要推开他又被压住动弹不得，便伸手去呵他痒，锦户亮笑得从他身上翻到地上，横山裕也跟着滚下去，两个大人闹做一团。

「乳首Attack！」锦户亮压制住横山裕后，固定住对方的手下口去咬他最敏感的位置，横山裕扭动着想要挣开，但力气又不够大，两边分别被轻轻重重地咬了几口，害得他笑得快要窒息过去。

笑够了，锦户亮压着他的手腕依然不放开。男人好看的脸就在上方一两寸的地方，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着自己。睫毛...好长。

突然气氛就变得奇妙起来。

「好啦，放开我，我得去——」

「去干什么。」

「洗手...什么的...」横山裕说着完全不可信的理由，故意错开视线看着右边的什么地方，「总之......先放开。」

脸上还挂着未褪尽的微笑，本来白皙的皮肤现在透着粉红色，因为笑得太厉害的缘故，鼻尖上渗出细细的汗。横山裕此时看起来像是每一个恋爱中的笨蛋，有点柔软，让人忍不住为他烦恼。

「......」

锦户亮突然觉得喉咙有点发堵。

这是什么感觉呢。

想要吻他，想要认真地捧住他的脸，告诉他，「横山君，我——」

但是最后，他还是沉默地松手，让横山裕逃到浴室去了。


	11. 「日常が、非日常」

「痛えええええええ——」

横山裕一边叫一边揉着小腿，锦户亮举着透明胶条笑得歪倒在床上，「横山君弱っ！！！」

「ジャンケンポン！！」

「ポン！」

「ポン！————クソオオオオーー！！！！！」

锦户亮懊恼地盯着自己的右手怒吼：「パー出しとけばよかったのに！！！」

「你对自己的手发什么火啊——胶条给我！」

——哧啦。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊痛！！！！」

锦户亮眼冒泪花抱着小腿翻滚起来，「横山君粘的也太紧了吧！！！」

「你还不是一样！」

「可恶！！再来！！！」

收拾橱柜的时候找出一卷只剩了四分之一的透明胶条，锦户亮就提议玩这个游戏。几场下来两人的小腿都又光滑又刺痛。

「真是的，还以为能坚持久一点呢...」

锦户亮收拾掉用完的胶条，似乎还有点意犹未尽，「下次我们用剃刀——」

「喂喂喂放过我吧，」横山裕用毛巾冷敷小腿，脸皱得像小笼包，「能不能不要玩这么痛的游戏啊，话说我也是够闲的，周二晚上这么微妙的时间里和你玩这种微妙的游戏...」

「哪里微妙，横山君不是也玩很起劲么。」

「我只是不想输掉而已。」

「小学生吗？」

「很遗憾，是高卒，明年说不定还要挑战东大呢。」

「呜哇这是Dragon sakura症候群吗！」

横山裕笑着拿毛巾丢锦户亮，被他灵巧地躲开了。

今年夏天的气候格外异常，连续几日夜里都是雷雨天，而白天气温高到柏油路会融化。

雨太大没法回家的话锦户亮就留宿在横山裕家里，和他挤一张单人床。闷热的雨夜两个人的体温简直是地狱，开着空调也还是让横山裕每次醒来都热得从头到脚都是汗。

但是这样的夏天也不错。

这一天锦户亮带了几小盒水果来。

吃完晚饭，他就磨磨蹭蹭地去洗碗，洗了三十多分钟以后又打开电视，把水果装到盘子里端过来。

「草莓好贵。」

「真的，但是好甜啊」

「只剩两盒了，就全买了。」

「哈哈，后面的人要哭了。」

「明天还会有的嘛。」

【令人怀旧的动画歌曲top10】，锦户亮压着嗓子唱sailormoon的主题曲、「ごめんね素直じゃなくて～♫」横山裕的脚一勾一勾地跟着打拍子。 

横山裕唱鲁邦三世的时候，锦户亮趴在桌子上用手机拍。

「拍到了吗」

「忘记按开始键了。」

「喂——亏我还唱得那么卖力！」

「ハハハハ——」

时针指到10的时候锦户亮开始有点不安地瞟窗外。

横山裕觉得有点好笑，但只是拆橘子吃。

「今天...好像没有雨呢。」锦户亮又看了下手机「大概能回去。」

「嗯。」横山裕点点头，「天气预报是晴天。」

「诶——」锦户亮不小心露出失望的神情，垂着脑袋走到玄关：「那我回去了...」

「喔...注意安全。」

锦户亮慢腾腾地穿鞋，还时不时地瞟过来，横山裕忍着笑故意不看他，一本正经地喝水。转头看过去的时候，他还在辛苦地跟永远也提不上去的鞋跟作战。

「那个，我说你啊...」

「嗯？」

「想要住下来就直说啊...」

「吵死了，我要是那么想就会那么说了啊！」

「可是最近变得不那么坦率了。」

「——没有的事！」锦户亮提高声音抗议着，但是马上又甩掉鞋子，「谁让横山君都不主动邀请我住下来。」

横山裕噗嗤笑出来指着自己，「我——我的错？！」

那家伙也没说错，最近对横山裕，有些过于小心翼翼了。

直接到对方都觉察到，还用来笑自己...真是性格糟糕的大人。

这样谨慎的情绪让人烦躁，可是他也无法去改变什么，如同手中捧着一个玻璃球，稍有不慎就会把它砸碎，这样的压力，竟然是源于两人之间莫名温和了的关系。

「其实......锦户君留下来也挺好。」

「哈？」

锦户亮还沉浸在自己的恼火中，一时没听明白，「你说什么？」

「我是说，」横山裕擦掉笑出来的眼泪，露出很认真的表情，「留下来，今天。」

有那么一瞬间锦户亮觉得他绝对是在嘲笑自己，但是横山裕并没像是在开玩笑。

「但，但是——」

「诶」横山裕莫名其妙地拍拍身边的枕头，「虽然一起睡很热，但是我并不讨厌和锦户君一起，——实在热的时候我就去睡沙发。」

故作轻快的语气，但是却转过头去不看这里。

「你还笑我——」

「好了啦。——我很高兴嘛。」

「诶听不到。」

「我说你留下来我还是很高兴...的....」

横山裕说到后来，声音已经小的几乎要听不到了，虽然他转过去假装被节目吸引，但是延伸到耳根的红色却没法掩藏。

锦户亮有些手足无措起来。  
接下来应该是去吻他吧？

或者吐槽他「一把年纪了还这么别扭」？

「早点说出来嘛我会超——级开心的！！」

「......早点说就好了啊，我以为，我以为只有我自己...」

几秒之间锦户亮想了很多种可以说出口的话，偏偏嘴巴似乎并没有听大脑指挥，他听到自己说，声音有点嘶哑，

「横山君的说法...好工口啊。」

说完横山裕和他都愣住了。

锦户亮反应过来以后一副超级悔恨的样子大捶地板，吼自己「都在说什么鬼啊」，横山裕再次笑到抱着肚子喊疼。

而雷声从远方隆隆传来。


	12. 「一人ぼっちの僕が、大丈夫だった」

横山裕始终记得一个人生活的第一年。

朝西向的房间在白天有些阴暗，到了4，5点钟又热得吓人。置办好生活用品以后，横山裕躺在空荡荡的床上，感到特别轻松。

想了想，翻身起来去电话公司解约了手机号码，本来也不怎么跟叔父一家联系了，这一来，也算是跟过去彻底割裂。

六日不出门的时候，一个人所居住的房间，寂静得让人窒息。窗外总有鸟叫，有车经过和人们聊天的声音；隔壁也偶尔会传来电视播送新闻的声音，还有夫妻看着相声节目大笑的声音。但是那都与自己无关。横山裕在9点钟开始洗衣服，于是整件房间里就只剩下洗衣机轻微的轰鸣。

横山裕站在洗衣机前面，看着透明板盖下的衣服搅成一团，隔几秒就换个方向旋转，突然产生了一种，自己其实已经不在人间了的恐怖感。

他急急忙忙地给以前的朋友打了个电话。

「您好，我是——」

「现在有事无法接听电话，请您在嘟声后留言。」

「......」

挂断电话以后，横山裕觉得自己有点好笑。

他又回到了洗衣机前，专心盯着衣服混着泡沫，在水中打转。

电话猝不及防地响起来，把横山裕吓了一跳。他没来得及看姓名就接起来，「是我！」

「喔，横山君呀，你现在在公司吗？抱歉抱歉，我那边有个客户突然需要上次签单的记录，能不能麻烦你帮我找一下？」

「哦...好吧。」

「太感谢了，那找到后你扫描下原件给那边发传真过去好吗？号码用邮箱给你发送过去了，改天请你吃饭喔。」对方轻飘飘地说完，挂了电话。

横山裕穿上鞋子，弯腰用食指把鞋子前端的尘拂掉，又把鞋带系紧。

检查了一遍钥匙和手机，他转动门把手，走进夜色。

横山裕喜欢小动物，也喜欢小孩子。

开始一个人生活以后，他也想过要养一只小狗，但是工作太忙，觉得自己并没有那么多时间去照顾小狗，就作罢了。小区附近也有人喂养流浪猫，不过那些警惕的小家伙们没等他靠近，就已经嗖嗖地跑掉了。

有的时候加班到很晚，回家以后就直接洗个澡睡觉了。有的时候，甚至来不及洗澡就累得倒在床上了。

生活似乎被割裂了。

很多时候，作为一个人的想法，都只是在脑海中闪过，不会被记录，也不会留下任何痕迹。以前横山裕还会攒钱去旅行，工作以后除了公司集体出游之外，自己似乎还没有出去玩过。

在这样的生活里，锦户亮似乎是自己与自己私人生活的唯一联系。

横山裕看着镜子里苍白的自己，想起锦户亮说的，好像只水母。忍不住笑了起来。

在联谊的时候认识的男生笑起来很可爱。

横山裕醉醺醺地盯着对方时，他也笑着望回来。

「你是不是喜欢我？」

那个男生把他截到路上，表情紧张兮兮的，语气倒是坚定。

「你觉得呢。」横山裕不动声色地把答案丢回去。

「一定是喜欢的吧。」他说，「你一脸想要吻我的表情。」

横山裕笑起来。他觉得他应该把男生带回家里。结果他也真的这么做了。


	13. 「一歩、踏み外す」

横山裕离开篮球社以后就进了小说部，但是部员基本都是幽灵成员，极少出现。整个小说部基本名存实亡。

活动室借用了西楼的旧图书室，里面随便贴了几张刚入部时部员手绘的海报。横山裕呆在那里读小说。

「横山君，今天我有小提琴课，先回去了」女孩子露出可爱的抱歉的笑脸，横山裕点点头，继续看书。放学后的学校很安静，只有足球队的成员训练时喊口号的声音偶尔传过来。

「横山君？」  
锦户亮走进来，拉开他身边的一把椅子反着坐下，趴在椅背上，「爱好真广泛呢。」  
「你怎么...」横山裕想问，又觉得麻烦，干脆什么都不说。

「随便打听了一下就找到你了，嘿嘿。」锦户亮露出得意的笑脸，「横山君很受欢迎嘛。」

横山裕懒得解释，干脆专注看书。  
丰润的嘴唇看起来有点女性化。锦户亮在旁边无聊地看着他，眼睛明明也很好看，却时常不和人目光相对，显得无精打采的。  
而且全身皮肤都好白。锦户亮想起那次看到他的腿。

「横山君有没有跟男生交往过？」  
「哈？」  
「男生。跟男生交往，接吻，做爱什么的。」  
「你......每天都在想什么啊。」横山裕看他的表情有点哭笑不得，又翻了一页。  
「可是横山君很好看啊，感觉会受男生欢迎。有点像是混血。对了，像是露西亚和日本的混血。」  
横山裕像是想起来什么似的，微微笑了笑，「我是纯正的日本人。」  
笑起来不是挺好看的嘛。  
「干嘛总是一副不开心的样子，多笑笑嘛。」锦户亮忍不住伸手捏对方的脸，横山裕挡开他的手，却没有生气的样子。  
「不讨厌这样？」锦户亮歪着脑袋盯着他看。  
「嘛...硬要说的话，应该是不讨厌吧。」  
横山裕突然合上书，「要吃烤肉吗？我打工的地方送了员工服务券。」  
「哈？」  
锦户亮没反应过来。  
「啊，好啊。」  
眼睛亮亮的男生突然羞涩起来。  
「什么时候啊……」  
横山裕重新打开了书，「我去问问什么时候去比较划算。只是自助烤肉喔，不是很贵的那种。」  
对面的家伙小声「嗯」着，「那我也喜欢。」

很久之后，锦户亮说以为横山裕那时是在泡他，但是横山裕知道，真相是他想去烤肉，而同伴的几个朋友都没时间去，仅此而已。


	14. あの子に、お手上げ

锦户亮吻了横山裕，在那间图书室里。

这家伙端着前辈的架子很让人火大，一动不动地盯着书，就像是故意无视他的存在一样。  
可是作业也做好了，午餐也吃了他买的炒面面包，甚至还让他去成人DVD店里租了最新番号的片子。

锦户亮把脸贴在被太阳照得暖暖的木桌子上，盯着横山裕看。  
哧啦。  
一页翻过去。

横山裕的眼睛始终没有离开书面，即使读到最上面的字时似乎能用余光扫到锦户亮，他也对对方的鬼脸没有任何反应。

阳光被遮光窗帘过滤得只剩下柔和的部分，像是气体形态的棉花糖。横山裕的发尾被镀上浅金色，垂下的睫毛挡住了瞳孔。嘴巴看上去有点干燥，所以他时不时伸出舌尖舔一下，然后用右手食指指背轻轻蹭过唇缘。

锦户亮突然爬到桌子上，居高临下地捧住横山裕的脸用力亲了下去。

一切发生的过于迅速，横山裕手一松，书掉到了地上，整个人都没反应过来发生了什么，一动不动地被吻着。

锦户亮换了个角度亲下去，用舌尖顶开他的牙关，横山裕感觉得对方软滑的舌头伸进来，呼吸喷在脸上，却完全不知道该怎么做。

「啧...」锦户亮松开他捏捏对方的鼻子，「横山君，童贞？」

「...你、脑袋有问题啊！？」横山裕终于拾回意识，啪地一巴掌按到锦户亮脑袋上，没等对方说什么就捡起书塞回书架，飞速地回家了。

真的是，越来越过分。横山裕抹着嘴巴，用比平时快三倍的速度向家的方向走去。躺到自己的床上，横山裕又跳起来，跑到卫生间去刷牙。一边刷牙一边觉得自己太大惊小怪了，不过是个中二的笨蛋一时性起的恶作剧，笑笑就过去了，这样跑掉，明天那家伙又要没完没了地来烦自己了。

刷牙之后横山裕忍不住想笑，这样看起来自己就像是旧电影里被恶少欺凌的女主角，明明看电影的时候还笑人家这梗太老套。  
但是那种触感却始终没有消失。横山裕又摸了摸自己的嘴巴，想到那家伙居然伸舌头进来，只觉得又肉麻又愚蠢。  
闭上眼睛，脑海里浮现的是锦户亮捂着头顶，目瞪口呆的样子。

还好被亲到的时候本能的闭上眼睛了，不然今晚绝对要梦到...那绝对是噩梦。横山裕拉过被子盖住头。其实真的没什么。没什么。一个笨蛋后辈的恶作剧而已。明天要好好教训他一次，还要趁机叫他把照片删掉。  
横山裕突然想到。  
他似乎并不怎么在意那张照片。

说不出亲吻的感觉是什么。

对方的嘴唇没有看起来那么柔软，硬要说的话应该像是章鱼快要缺水时的那样带着韧性的感觉。锦户亮摸摸自己的嘴巴，明明自己的比较软。

可是，锦户亮突然明白了从刚才开始就感觉到的违和感是什么。  
心脏在胸腔里扑通扑通地剧烈跳动着，剧烈得让他都没意识到那是自己的心跳。  
锦户亮压住自己的胸口，吃惊得说不出话来。


	15. 「軌道修正、失敗」

毕业之后，和锦户亮没有再联系过。最后一次见面的时候锦户亮要准备毕业考试，在两人常去的家庭餐厅里待了半小时就离开了。  
那自然是不够的。

横山裕到了东京之后收到过他的电话。抱怨着横山裕一个人偷跑，扬言会把乐队带到东京一起出道，让横山裕在东京等他。  
但是横山裕换了电话号码之后，也没有告诉他新的号码。  
有心联系的话总能找到办法的，如果没有，那又何必给自己留下什么期待。

横山裕在和同事吃午饭的时候想着。  
其实本来就不是一个世界的人，最后分开也是自然而然的事。

工作比学生时代想象的要枯燥一百倍。  
电视剧中的人们，似乎每天都是在跟美好或者有趣的人打交道，谈谈恋爱，吵吵小架又和好，晚饭去精致的顶层饭店看夜景吃牛排，回家的路上会经过港口或者公园。  
过新年的时候一定会在人群里相拥而吻，烟花盛烈绽开，却不会在夜空中留下灰白久久不散的烟雾。  
横山裕偶尔会想，一定是因为这种事情从来没没有在现实中发生过，所以才被搬到银屏上吧。明明是小孩子都懂的道理——  
上司是个呆板不知变通的人。电话彼端的客户似乎根本听不懂日本语。同事们只维持着表面和平。曾经以为自己会变成一部机器，没想到自己，不过是一件机器上的一个零件。  
也许，甚至不是关键的那个零件。

他依然保持着看jump的习惯。偶尔也买手办，把这些东西整整齐齐地码在书架上，偶尔看看会觉得自己的一部分还没有消失。

男友离开之后，房间里变得更加寂静了。  
那人本来就喜欢大音量地播放电视节目，如今横山裕也只好开着电视做背景音，无论有没有在看。  
他把米饭送进嘴里，慢慢地咀嚼着。米饭的甜味渗出来。

然后某一天突然拨了锦户的号码。意外的是号码竟然没换，接通的瞬间，横山裕松了口气。

不出所料地被锦户亮大声抱怨了一番。然后很快地，要求到他家里来看看。  
横山裕心知肚明那是什么意思，也还是说了「好」。

所以通了几次电话以后，那家伙就乐颠颠地找上门来，东摸摸西看看，什么都很新鲜的样子。  
「横山君一个人生活没关系吗？」  
「嗯？」  
「怎么说呢，很担心你一个人放着不管就会慢慢死掉。」  
「喂......」  
锦户亮做了个对不起的表情，又一个人笑了起来，「可是横山君真的就是这样啊，稍微不注意就会出问题......」  
「我又不是什么植物......你这家伙，」横山裕嘟囔着，「上了大学就摆出一副了不起的样子——」  
「什么啊，是谁自己偷偷换了号码然后杳无音讯消失这么久啊？？」  
横山裕想，其实也没多久。  
「有新男友了吗？发现对方还不如我对不对。」

横山裕丢了个靠垫过去，锦户亮笑嘻嘻地挨了一下，捡起来靠垫放回原处，顺便蹭到横山裕怀里，「——」  
「不要。」  
锦户亮就摆出「你看吧」的表情坐了起来，「就说横山君放着一段时间不管就会别扭起来嘛。」  
「你这是在用激将法吗......」  
「是又怎样」  
「无聊。」  
横山裕打开电视不理他，锦户亮被放置了一会儿，不甘心地靠过去，试探着亲横山裕的嘴角。  
「走开啦。」  
「......」  
......  
靠在一起看DVD，锦户亮突然说，「刚才很棒喔。」  
「揍你喔！」横山裕红了脸，声音拔高威胁着。  
少年缩着肩膀偷笑着戳他发烫的耳根，像只偷吃成功的松鼠。横山裕忍了一会儿也禁不住跟着笑起来。  
其实接吻这件事，他并不讨厌。  
只是不想让锦户亮知道而已。

锦户亮偷偷观察着重新柔和起来的横山裕，不知怎么内心充满了成就感。  
这个固执别扭的前辈，一直装出一副随和友好的样子，明明是个很容易变得不安的胆小鬼，却总是要逞强。  
想要这个人对自己放下防御，露出脆弱的一面。  
只对自己。  
横山裕盯着屏幕自然浮现的笑意，让他想要保存下来。


	16. 「情けない、仕方ない」

他们住到了一起。于是，也自然会有各种摩擦和争执。即使横山裕再怎么退让，锦户亮也有办法一步一步逼得更近。

锦户亮很容易嫉妒。

他知道横山裕上一个男友也在这里住的时候，就幼稚地把床套被罩之类的全部换了一遍，说要去掉对方留下的味道。

又不是动物。

有时候，锦户亮也会突然情绪失控。横山裕想，几岁的年龄差到底还是有区别的，他就从来不会因为锦户亮的演出延长、回家太晚而生气。

有一次横山裕和同事喝完酒之后12点才到家。那天本来打算早回去的，可是几个人拉着他说是替他庆生，晃悠回家的时候就看到锦户亮坐在沙发上一脸阴郁：「辛蒂瑞拉的舞会结束了？」

横山裕摇摇头，摘掉领带踢掉鞋子去洗澡。锦户亮拉开浴室门，不爽地伸进脑袋，也不怕被淋湿：「我等你四个小时！」

「我说了、要和同事去吃饭...」横山裕闭上眼睛冲掉头发上的泡沫，锦户亮后边的话被水声盖过去。

洗完出去后，锦户亮已经走掉了。桌子上摆了一片蛋糕，表面用巧克力写了「生日快乐」。

他打开写邮件的页面。

门口却传来钥匙开门的声音。锦户亮走进来嗙地摔上门，抓着横山裕的手臂往床的方向拖。

身体腾空后重重的摔到床上，锦户亮压上身来骑着横山裕的腰，一言不发地开始解他睡衣上的扣子。

一。  
二.  
三．  
四．  
男人下巴紧绷，眼底带着有些骇人的愤怒。衣服被扔开，紧接着是睡裤，很轻松的被剥掉，丢到床下。

对了，锦户亮从以前开始就很讨厌被无视。讨厌冷战。横山裕很清楚这一点。他试着阻挡的手被锦户亮压制住，再要挣扎，锦户亮往他脸边的枕头上砸了一拳叫他别动，卷舌音都冒了出来。  
横山裕呆了几秒，用手挡住嘴巴扭头到一边去。

锦户亮酒醒了几分，似乎有点后悔，但也只是迟疑了一瞬，把男人翻转过去背对自己，手指沾些润滑剂草草地做了扩张，就把他涨大的阳具塞进来。横山裕痛得哼了一声，把脸埋到枕头里。  
「痛，嗯？」锦户亮在身后重重的抽插着，咬着牙，「这是惩罚。」

肉体的碰撞发出声音，在寂静的夜里格外清晰。横山裕想着会不会被人听到，又觉得也没法阻止什么，便自暴自弃地放松身体，拱起背好让男人更加深入。

锦户亮恨恨地在他屁股上抽了几下，男人被疼痛刺激得缩紧了内穴，又自己主动摇动着身体，像是讨好。锦户亮被夹得又爽又焦躁，掐住横山裕的腰开始集中攻击前列腺那里，男人呜呜地低鸣着，明显开始发软，锦户亮便抓他的手过来，让他自己扳开臀瓣，摆出最淫荡的姿势。

「舒服吗，被我这么做，这么深地插进去，嗯？」

污言秽语刺激着神经，横山裕想要否认，却被顶得说不出话来，出口的只有嗯嗯啊啊令人脸红的呻吟。

前液不断流出来，床单很快濡湿一片。锦户亮很快把他送上第一个高潮，但是还没等他体味这种快感，第二波凶猛的进攻便已经开始了。

体液顺着大腿流下来，两人连接的部位已经湿滑一片，横山裕感到整个世界都消失了，唯一留下的知觉就是后穴被猛力的操干，他甚至不知道自己是不是在说话，或者锦户亮有没有说什么，已经坠落入欲望的泥沼，越沉越深，看不到一丝光线的地方...

平时总是摆出一副无所谓表情的男人此时此刻一边哭泣着一边央求着什么，锦户亮听不清楚也不去听，只是一味地送胯，与他交合。男人跟男人做爱，本身就很奇怪不是么，锦户亮跟朋友喝酒胡闹的时候也不是没玩过亲亲抱抱的游戏，那时他一点都不觉得亲吻一个同性跟亲一下墙壁有什么区别。男人是坚硬的，粗神经的，散发着汗水气味的笨蛋们。男人们打架，吹牛，厚着脸皮编出情话给女人听。男人占有，掠夺。

但是那个夏天他彻底被改变了。

而这全部、全部都怪横山裕。

于是他用力地掐着横山裕的腰冲撞着面前的男人。

「对不起。」  
「说对不起。」  
「......对不起......」  
「对......唔...呜呜...对不起......」  
横山裕哭泣着。锦户亮不知道自己这是在干什么。这样的行为让他想起了两人之间并不愉快的第一次。他咬紧牙齿，感觉下一秒就要忍不住抱住他安慰他了。  
可是横山裕不需要那个。

「不许，不理我。」  
锦户亮咬牙切齿的声音，带着粗重的喘息被一个字一个字地送进耳朵里。

「嗯......」  
「横山君不理我，我......」

接下来的话没能说出口。锦户亮喘息着继续着身体的动作。脑袋里又是清醒又是狂乱。  
大概横山裕又会觉得自己幼稚了。锦户亮有点绝望地想着，低头咬住男人的耳垂，换来他陡然拔高的呻吟。

男人呜咽着趴在床上，空气中弥漫着性事过后的气息，锦户亮点燃香烟，躺在旁边。  
高潮后会有短暂的耳鸣。横山裕是不是也能听到同样的像是深夜电视里出现雪花点时那样的声音呢。

不知过了多久，锦户亮都有点奇怪自己居然没有睡着，横山裕爬起来，双腿发颤，扶着墙壁，一点一点地挪到浴室去。他大概也一直睁着眼睛吧，不然怎么能适应室内的黑暗。锦户亮把即将燃尽的烟头塞进床头的易拉罐里，「哧」火熄灭了。

浴室的水声响了一会儿，横山裕又走出来，看上去有些疲惫但不那么狼狈了。他从柜子里取出毛毯，到沙发上睡了。  
第二天锦户亮看着横山裕把那片蛋糕丢进垃圾袋里，然后封好口拿到垃圾处理点。

该死的水曜日。锦户亮烦躁地挠了挠头发，可是什么都说不出。  
可是他知道，横山裕总会原谅他。


	17. 「上手に騙し合い」

接下来的几天，锦户亮忙于排练和地点交涉。  
横山裕的事情就那么自然地被排到后边，更后边。锦户亮习惯横山裕在通讯上的冷淡，但是十天来对方居然一封邮件都没有发送。  
那次的确太过分了。  
锦户亮想着要怎么道歉，却马上又接到了乐队负责人的电话。  
等到站到横山裕家门口的时候，已经过去整整两周了。  
锦户亮有点不安，掏出备用钥匙插进锁孔。  
咔嗒。

横山裕的房间总是干净得像是没人居住一样。锦户亮每次进来时都这么想。  
男人似乎累了，坐在沙发边的地毯上呆呆的看电视里播放的购物节目。  
发呆的时候，眼睛里仅有的神采都会消失不见，只剩下一双黑色的眼眸没有目标地凝视一个方向、像是个做得过分拟人的玩偶。  
「想什么呢，又不开灯——」锦户亮打开电灯，装作什么都没有发生一样。心里其实还是很忐忑的，也许直白地道歉比较好吧——然而横山裕像往常一样地回过神来，点了点头算是打招呼，便起身坐回沙发上，拿起遥控器换频道。  
看不出有在生气的样子。  
锦户亮脱掉鞋子摆到一边，几步走过去坐到他身边，「肚子饿吗？......今天收到甜食了，是你喜欢的那家就留下了。」  
「啊、谢谢...」横山裕接过纸袋，打开看了看里面：「这么多，你没给他们留点？」  
「酒和女孩子的电话号码都留给他们啦。」锦户亮故作无所谓地说，留意着横山裕的表情。  
可是横山裕只是像pooh桑那样，伸一只手进纸袋里取了一个精致的盒子出来，解开漂亮的粉色绸带以后取出里面的巧克力蛋糕，很小心地咬了一口。  
「好吃吗。」  
「嗯。」  
锦户亮松了口气，拍了拍口袋，「烟，你这里还有吗？」  
横山裕放下布朗尼，拉开茶几下的小抽屉拿出一盒烟递给锦户亮，「少抽点。」  
「知道了——」锦户亮拖着长音，向后一倒舒展地躺在沙发靠背上，把脚放到茶几上去，「横山君最近怎么样？」  
「挺好的。」横山裕舔舔手指上的巧克力，又拿出一种来。  
「有那么好吃吗。」锦户亮抓着他的手腕凑近咬了一口，皱起眉头，「好甜！」  
「草莓酱嘛。」  
「什么时候开始你喜欢吃这么甜的东西了？会发胖啊。」锦户亮咽下去，担心地拍了拍横山裕的肚子，顺手捏了捏他的腰。横山裕怕痒地躲开，差点把蛋糕扔了。  
印象中横山裕对甜食并没这么感兴趣。锦户亮躺回到刚才的姿势，右手轻轻重重地在横山裕肩膀上捏来捏去。男人最近去剪短了头发，后脑勺那里剃得短短的，摸起来有点刺手，锦户亮用手指背在刺刺的位置反复划动，又用手指顺着脊柱线滑下来，在T恤上留下一条浅浅的印记。  
背后男人的小动作横山裕并不是不在意，像是真的有点饿了。锦户亮见他不理自己，便拆开烟盒包装，抽出一根来放到唇边点燃。  
「那个，我都吃不到蛋糕味道了...」横山裕愁眉苦脸地转过来，「去阳台。」  
「好过分！」锦户亮装作很委屈的样子凑过去，「我给你带吃的回来就得到这个，被驱逐到阳台上吗？」

成功讨到一个巧克力草莓味的吻。  
锦户亮有的时候觉得横山裕特别好骗，有的时候又觉得自己特别容易满足。  
他站在阳台上回头看横山裕。不说话的玩偶正在起劲地用叉子对付芒果布丁，神情看起来有点开心。  
「横山君。」  
锦户亮忍不住叫他。  
「嗯？」  
男人回应这样不意的招呼时，总会带着很呆的鼻音。  
锦户亮站在阳台，背对着夜色。  
「你在想什么啊。」  
「什么也没有想啊。」横山说。

厨房里的香味飘过来。锦户亮戴着微波手套，把奶酪炖菜端到桌子上，喊他过去吃饭。  
男人满心期待地看着自己吃了一口炖菜，「怎么样？怎么样？」  
「好吃。很香，奶酪味道很浓。」  
「土豆呢？有没有炖的很软？」  
「嗯。很软...培根的咸香也刚刚好。」  
「多吃点西兰花。」  
「嗯。有黑胡椒？」  
「答对啦！培根也是用黄油煎的~」  
锦户亮很开心地低头吃东西，偶尔抬起头来对他笑笑。  
眼神里简直爱意满满。  
横山裕低下头。  
如果是女孩子的话，一定会为了这个当下非他不嫁吧。  
吃完横山裕去洗盘子。锦户亮把剩下的水果沙拉装好封口放进冰箱。

两人一起看安娜与女王的DVD。  
锦户亮懒懒地枕着横山裕的肩膀，把脚搭在茶几上。爆米花洒出来一点，横山裕把它扫到地板上，一会儿再清理。  
锦户亮的头发蹭着脸，很痒。从自己的角度刚好能看到他的睫毛，鼻梁。锦户亮不断把爆米花塞进嘴里，咔吱咔吱地嚼。焦糖和奶油味道对半，他总是拿焦糖那边。  
横山裕安静地看着电影，偶尔发出小小的惊叹。电影上映的时候，他没时间去看，锦户亮就借DVD给他，说好觉得不错的话，就等休假的时候找找有没有场馆放映，两人再去看。  
横山裕的身体放松而温暖。他抱着一杯乌龙茶，食指顺着杯沿滑来滑去。看到有趣的镜头时，男人发出的笑声会让胸腔轻轻颤动，震得乌龙茶在杯子里晃动。  
Anna变成冰像时，横山裕握住杯身，开始咬嘴唇。他一焦虑就喜欢咬嘴唇，闻手背的味道，晃动膝盖。锦户亮好笑地拍了拍他，表示一定会是好结局。  
影片结束后锦户亮去退出碟片，横山裕却坚持要看完字幕，意犹未尽。  
「这种空虚感很不好受吧。」锦户亮蹲在电视边上回头说。屏幕上的字幕依然在滚动，微光里横山裕的表情看的不是很清楚，但是他点了点头。  
「那今天我留下来陪你~」锦户亮露出惯有的嬉笑，但是横山裕说，「好。」  
他一时间忘记了眨眼。  
「我，忘带换洗的内裤了...」  
锦户亮有点尴尬。本来以为横山裕绝对不会同意的。所以压根也没做这个打算和准备。  
「我上次买了很多，可以借给你。」  
横山裕自然地说。  
锦户亮很想打开灯看看他有没有脸红。  
这还是第一次。

空调发出的噪音像是房屋的低吟。但是两个人躺在潮湿的床单上，并没想的那么不舒服。横山裕的床不大，但刚好容得下两个人并排躺着。  
锦户亮的左手臂很别扭地搭在横山裕的肚子上，随着他的呼吸起起伏伏。左边的家伙呼吸均匀，并没有睡着。锦户亮挠了挠眼睛，从床下的衣服口袋里摸出音乐播放器。  
耳机里放出有些熟悉的旋律，横山裕侧过耳朵来听着。  
「歌词，听不懂吧。」  
「嗯。」  
「横山君英文太差了。」  
「用你说。」  
锦户亮把手覆盖在他的手上，用指侧磨蹭着他的手指。  
「好听吗？」  
「嗯...虽然我不是很懂。」横山裕没有马上抽开手。  
「是一部电影的主题曲。」  
「怪不得有些耳熟...美女与野兽？」  
「...横山君只看迪士尼系列吗？」  
「才不是...」  
横山裕打了个哈欠翻身过去，「要睡了，晚安。」  
「诺丁山。」  
锦户亮小声地说，挤过来搂住横山裕。  
「横山君的沐浴露真好闻。  
「我明天也要用...  
「薄荷嘛...」  
「快睡吧...」  
「嗯...」  
锦户亮的睫毛软软地扫着脖子后边的地方。频率慢慢变低。  
横山裕等待着，当锦户亮完全睡着以后，握住搭在身上的手。  
轻轻拿下去，然后转身。


	18. 「最低な試合展開」

对于十几岁的人来说，心里能装下的东西太少，于是那东西便也显得过分珍贵。  
锦户亮有一段时间没再缠着横山裕了。  
听说是参加了什么考试，老师叫那一批学生集训。

也是很巧，这一年的情人节横山裕收到了几份巧克力，还有一封淡蓝色的信封。

捏着那张薄薄的纸片时心跳得很厉害，是隔壁班的女孩子，成绩很好，有一头很柔软的黑发。  
放学后，横山裕怀着忐忑不安的心情走向约定的地方。  
路过教学楼的时候，他不由自主地看了一眼锦户亮所在的那个教室的方向，但是他所在的楼层太高了，大家也都在教室里学习，横山裕也根本不可能看到什么。  
脑子出现的念头有些可笑。横山裕抿了下嘴，郑重地向前走去。

脸上期待的神情，被锦户亮收到眼底。

「横山前辈。你来晚了喔！」  
很多年之后，横山裕只记得当时与她见面的这个瞬间，女孩子转过头来的时候黑色的头发披散在肩头，有种好闻的香味。  
那之后的事情就变得模糊了。也许并没发生什么，也许是自己故意要忘记也说不定。  
他们到底有没有交往？  
还是，自己是为了正式地给出一个答复，才去赴约的呢。

横山裕跟锦户亮聊起被告白这件事的时候，看起来有点高兴。听说，对方是个黑色头发的学习成绩很不错的女孩子。  
「那之后呢，横山君答应对方交往了吗。」  
「嗯。我说先考虑一下。请她等我一天。」  
「那不就是今天要给出答复了吗。」  
「嗯……」  
横山裕安静地点了点头，看了一眼锦户亮。  
「你说，怎么回答比较好啊。」  
锦户亮看着他，不知不觉把盘子里的蛋包饭戳得乱七八糟的。

也许就是在那一刻，他意识到了自己心情早已彻底变质。

「喂，不要糟蹋粮食。」  
「横山君如果觉得对方不错的话，试试也可以。」  
「什么啊，好冷淡。」  
锦户亮轻轻笑了一下，把凉掉了的米饭送进嘴里。  
「那，我还是再想一下吧。」对方轻巧地说，似乎根本察觉不到锦户亮的情绪变化。  
原本酸甜的米饭变得寡淡无味。锦户亮擦了擦嘴，「前辈，待会儿可不可以陪我去个地方。」

午休结束之前，本来还要一起看会儿漫画的。  
他们来到那个不太有人去的卫生间。  
锦户亮拉着横山裕到一个隔间里去，然后吻了他。  
开始的时候横山裕还笑，推着锦户亮说别闹了快走快走。  
锦户亮鼓起勇气又吻了他一次。这次把他压在墙上，脱他的衣服。  
「你干什么。」横山裕看起来没有慌乱，只是很莫名其妙，「别闹了——」  
「跟我做一次吧，横山君。」  
横山裕脸上的笑容逐渐消失。  
他皱起眉头来。  
「……你说什么？」横山裕看着他  
「做一次，我就删掉照片。」  
锦户亮僵硬着脸。「不做的话，我会发给大家看。」  
「为什么要这样？你知道自己在干什么吗？」  
锦户亮没说话。  
横山裕露出很难过的表情。  
跟锦户亮相处了将近一年的时间，他早就不记得这段关系始于一次偷拍。  
他打算直接一走了事。毕业在即，他更加不在乎锦户亮会拿那个做什么。  
然而明明锦户亮才是被背叛的一方。锦户亮蛮横地挡住了门。一年过去，他长高了不少，不再是当初的小鬼了。  
「我，知道横山君的地址。」  
横山裕愣住了，脸色刷地变白。  
「所以，我可以把那个印出来——」  
「啪！」  
横山裕推了他一把，背撞到门上发出巨响。

锦户亮甩了甩脑袋，眼睛发红，「要不要赌一把？前辈。如果你的叔父知道了，你——」  
横山裕的软肋，他全都知道。

横山裕睁大眼睛看着他，过了几秒，才低下头去。

不知道他在思考什么，而锦户亮比他颤抖得还要厉害。

也许只是不甘心而已，不甘心这个前辈接受其他人的告白，不甘心那人不是自己。锦户亮感觉那几秒就像一个世纪那么久一样，长到他已经开始后悔自己居然提出了这个要求。

横山裕抬起头来看着锦户亮，面无表情。  
「好吧。我知道了。」

横山裕盯着面前白色的瓷砖格子，胸口轻微地起伏着。  
「也……不是不可以。」  
锦户亮看着他，那个瞬间，他感到横山裕似乎又放弃了什么东西。横山裕奇怪地笑着，从锦户亮手里拿过润滑剂好奇地研究起上面的说明来。  
「大概会很痛吧。」横山裕说，像是自言自语。  
「我、我会小心一点的。」锦户亮张嘴，才发现自己结结巴巴的。  
「不必。」横山裕轻轻笑着，盯着锦户亮一字一句地说，「你不是都想好了吗。所以喜欢怎么做，就怎么做吧。」  
锦户亮看着他面对自己解开皮带，感觉血往脑袋上涌。

运动会结束后的校园很冷清。西楼的卫生间更是无人光顾。  
只有最后一个隔间传来压抑的呜咽，和肉体撞击的声响。


	19. 「かまって欲しいのは、どっち」

外边雷声隆隆。这一带停电了，锦户亮坐在床上玩手机，电量还很充足，足够他熬过这个无聊的晚上了。  
不多时外边下起了瓢泼大雨，雨点重重地砸到玻璃上，连成无数道细细的水流。锦户亮看看窗外，一道白色的闪电划破墨色的夜空，几个炸雷响起来，震得玻璃嗡嗡发抖。  
他打开line，没有新消息，就开始玩candy crush。刚打开第二局，收到一封新邮件到了的提示。锦户亮不悦地退出游戏界面，点开邮件。  
「锦户君，可以帮我买点药吗，我好像病了，很难受。」  
竟然是横山裕。  
锦户亮从没有被他拜托过任何事情，有点新鲜。  
可是外边下着大雨诶，而且都快12点了。锦户亮撇撇嘴，「抱歉，太晚了......出不去。」  
那边就没再有消息了。  
锦户亮握着手机等了一会儿，忍不住开始猜测横山裕是不是真的找别人去看他，还是自己一个人死撑着。  
「横山君对我撒娇的话，我就去。」  
邮件像是掉进池塘里的石头。锦户亮盯着黑色的屏幕，又打开了candy crush——可是心情却无法集中。离横山裕的家不算近，这种天气都不知道能不能叫到计程车...也许他只是被雨淋了有点感冒吧，明天肯定就会好起来了。  
但是万一、万一他病得很重...连喝水的力气都没有了，所以没有回复邮件，万一他已经失去意识了呢？如果没人照顾他，说不定天亮的时候他就停止呼吸了......人的想法就是这样，越是胡思乱想越是把情景编造的极其真实，锦户亮被自己吓得慌张起来。  
他穿好衣服，再三犹豫后还是蹑手蹑脚地下楼，打开门，一瞬间就被大雨浇透。  
「呜哇....这怎么可能啊...」他抹掉脸上的水珠，又退回房间里关上门。  
还是打个电话吧，说不定他根本就没事。  
锦户亮躲到卫生间里拨通电话，听筒里传来等候音，却迟迟没人接听。  
这家伙到底怎么回事...锦户亮盯着那几个字  
【电话接续中...】  
锦户亮一横心，打开雨伞冲进雨幕里。

计程车司机有些不安地透过后视镜打量着他，锦户亮依然在不停地拨号。  
十五分钟后，锦户亮终于到达横山裕家门口，他掏出备用钥匙插进锁眼，感觉心脏都提到喉咙了。  
千万不要有事...锦户亮推开门。  
「咳咳、咳咳」男人咳嗽的声音传过来，锦户亮松了一口气，赶紧脱下雨衣和鞋子，进去查看他的样子。横山裕披着被子坐在床上，就着床头灯读小说。看见锦户亮进来，有几分惊讶：「不是说...」  
「谁让你不接电话啊！我以为你...」锦户亮拿了毛巾用力擦脸，：「害我在这种天气里跑出来！」  
「抱歉抱歉...刚才真的很糟，以为自己要不行了，」横山裕把水杯放到一边，「喝了点热水感觉好多了。喔，电话设置静音了，我请了假，准备好好睡一觉...」  
锦户亮不高兴地脱了衣服挤进被子里，「把别人的担心当什么了？」  
「对不起...」横山裕无奈地道歉，被锦户亮身上的冷气激得猛地哆嗦了下，「不要一起睡了吧？被我传染怎么办。」  
「我不管，那也是横山君的责任。」锦户亮自顾自地背对横山裕躺好。  
横山裕叹了口气，把剩下的热水喝掉，伸手关了灯。  
「不过我还挺高兴的，横山君愿意找我来照顾你。」锦户亮闷闷地说。「明天早上，给你熬粥喝。」  
「谢谢...」  
横山裕揉着他潮湿的头发：「不去洗个澡吗，都淋湿了。」  
「不了。」锦户亮翻个身过来贴住横山裕。有点发烧的身体散发着比平常更高的温度。锦户亮忍不住摸了摸他的乳头。  
「笨蛋，我在生病诶。」  
「可是很美味的样子。」  
「今天绝对不许做。」  
「明天呢？」  
「如果我退烧了的话。——你还真是满脑子只有H啊，以为你真的担心我呢。」  
锦户亮坐起来，盯着他，眉毛皱起来，「当然是担心你啊！不然冒着这么大的雨跑到这里干什么，明知道不能做。」  
「小学三年级吗...」横山裕头痛地拍了拍他脑袋，「好啦好啦。我知道了，对不起。」  
对方把整个身体压上来。  
「干什么啊，都说了——」  
「我知道——」锦户亮把脸埋到横山裕发烫的胸口上，鼻尖冰凉冰凉的。  
隔着睡裤慢慢地摩擦着彼此，横山裕的双手无处可放，干脆搂着锦户亮的脖子。  
凉凉的嘴唇噙住左边乳头，温热的舌尖打着圈舔舐着，让它很快变硬起来。  
「要不要试试用乳头去一次。」  
「饶了我吧...我是病人诶。」横山裕有气无力地说。  
锦户亮不说话，固执地舔咬着，伸手摸进横山裕的内裤里。蛰伏的性器被低温的手指碰到，说不上是不适还是刺激的感觉让横山裕哆嗦了一下，汗毛倒竖。  
但是，并不讨厌这样。横山裕想，自己内心某个部分，一定有点受虐狂的倾向。  
「硬起来了喔。」含含糊糊的声音从胸口传过来，横山裕渐渐放弃抵抗，抚着身上家伙的后背：「生理反应。」  
「明明就是因为好色...」锦户亮上下移动着手，横山裕逐渐沉重的呼吸让他很有满足感，便向下埋过去脸，含住对方发烫的顶端。  
男人的呼吸里夹杂了难以抑制的低吟。  
「这样、很快就——嗯...」横山裕咬住自己的手指，性器被温柔地舔弄着，抚摸着，锦户亮灵巧地用舌头扫过棒身的每一寸皮肤，被弄得过分舒服，顶端不断渗出液体。锦户亮用嘴唇包住棒身，前后移动着脑袋，横山裕只觉得进入了一个温暖湿热的地方，身体中的细胞纷纷叫嚣着快感，很快，他就被推到一个顶峰，射出的瞬间整个人都掉进万花筒里，世界被鲜艳饱满汁水四溅的色块充满，旋转着挤压着他的身体，把他撕成碎片再染上快感的颜色后拼回原型，雷声和雨声全部消失，只有海水退潮的声音在脑海中回响，许久才沉寂下来。横山裕慢慢睁开眼睛，看到锦户亮带着笑意的眼睛，他晃了晃手里的纸巾，「横山君出来很多喔，忍耐很久了吗？」  
「......感觉差点死掉。」横山裕懒懒地嘟囔着，用手指蹭着锦户亮的脸，「好棒。」  
「我就知道。」带着得意的神情，锦户亮给他做了扩张后慢慢地插入。前端的快感还没褪尽，已经被后边的快感无情驱逐，横山裕咬着嘴唇，用腿勾住锦户亮的腰。  
脑袋昏昏沉沉，身体和心脏却是充实而满足的。  
「好主动啊，横山君。」锦户亮揶揄他，俯身下来和他接吻，横山裕尝到精液的味道，却不觉得恶心，他试着伸出舌头，很快就被对方所捕获，津液交换，啧啧作响。  
「喜欢吗？」  
「很喜欢。」  
横山裕叹息着抱住锦户亮，对方精瘦的躯干里似乎藏着无尽的力气，后穴被充满，被占领，锦户亮总是能得到他想要的。横山裕抚摸着锦户亮的手臂和腰身，这样亲密的姿势让两人肌肤紧贴，带来近似于热恋般的甜蜜错觉。  
（也许不是错觉。）  
微光中横山裕腻白的肩头上有汗水滑下去。床单大概又湿透了。男人在每次受到撞击时控制不住漏出的鼻音，像是撒娇，又有点委屈。  
明明总是沉默着，用没有表情的脸孔对待着周围。  
或者露出明显不耐烦的表情，还试图要用客套和礼貌去掩藏。  
简直是虚伪的范本。  
可是在这种时候，在这种失去控制自己的主动权的情境下，他就会轻易地露出脆弱的一面。那么容易就放弃，就求饶。

如同不知疲倦一般，锦户亮紧抱着横山裕将一波波的冲撞送入他体内，结合处的水声让房间内情欲的热度再度上升，横山裕能感觉到温热的液体顺着腰臀流下来，被子和床单早已经湿热一片。  
四肢五感都被他完全占据，容不得任何其他。如同自己已经不是自己了一样，恍惚中似乎从上空俯视着黑暗中的自己和锦户亮，下一个瞬间又被扯回身体，淹没在快感的洪流中沉沉浮浮。这闷热黑暗的小屋子像是沉入深海一般，陷入无光无声的世界。整个宇宙只有锦户亮。连自己都不存在。

「够了......不要了、已经——唔......」男人求饶的声音却被锦户亮的吻搅得支离破碎。不知来自哪里的嫉妒的火焰凶猛地燃烧起来。锦户亮在喘息中问了什么。男人试着摇头。  
也许他并没有理解自己在说什么。  
但是，那也无所谓。  
一半挣扎一半配合。  
奇怪的事就是两个人对这个套路已经熟悉得不能再熟悉了，却依然乐此不疲。  
嫉妒的情绪几乎要将理智烧毁殆尽，  
锦户亮捏着他的下巴，盯着男人湿润的眼眸。  
横山裕努力了一会儿才找到视线焦点。  
「你在哭吗......」  
「不是。」  
横山裕摸了摸锦户亮湿漉漉的脸。  
「要哭，也应该是我吧。」  
他听到锦户亮闷闷的声音。  
「我知道。」

时针指向三点，锦户亮等气息平定后，帮横山裕换了干净的床单被罩。对方如同死掉一样一动不动，但是呼吸还是平稳的。锦户亮收拾好以后躺下，才觉得背后一阵刺痛，到卫生间一看，不知什么时候被横山裕抓出好几道伤痕。火辣辣地痛着。  
「真是的...」锦户亮接了温水擦了把脸，又拧了毛巾帮横山裕擦了擦脸。男人出了很多汗，额头湿湿凉凉的，似乎退烧了。  
「痛死了……」锦户亮摸了摸那些抓痕，拉过棉被来盖住自己。他看看横山裕的睡脸，眉头舒展，看起来睡得很舒服。


	20. 「ココロ、暴走」

那次之后，锦户亮也找过横山裕几次。  
他们还是像之前那样，课间待在一起，或者放学之后约到哪里一起玩。  
这在这个学校里并不多见，但是意外地也没人在意，也可能有人注意到了，但懒得特地说什么。

锦户亮要求了几次口交。他们也去过几次情人旅馆，还没好好成熟的身体交缠在一起，每次都气喘吁吁地结束。

虽然不是交往，也还是产生了某种类似于亲密的感觉。横山裕想，至少在那段时间里，自己是真的依赖过对方。  
大多数的片段模糊掉了，可是他还记得手指受伤那次锦户亮冲他发火。  
那是锦户亮第一次那么凶地吼他，好看的眉眼拧成一团，几乎变成会喷火的怪兽。  
「受伤了为什么不去医院？」锦户亮急切地说，「这样潦草地包扎会感染发炎，不想要手了吗？」  
「不要，也无所谓。」  
「你是笨蛋吗？？」锦户亮吼起来，把旁边路过的同级生吓了一跳，走远后，他们对着这边指指点点。  
横山裕垂着头，突然觉得自己很蠢。这个时刻，这个地点，眼前的这个人，都像是在嘲笑自己。  
夕阳的颜色，一直都这么令人恶心。  
「做...就好了吧。」  
「哈？」  
「我会做的。」  
面前的横山裕，露出比成人还要疲惫的神情，他说这句话的时候，锦户亮觉得，他是真心地要放弃自己的手了。  
或者不仅止于这双手。  
为什么这么好看的家伙会有这样让人难过的表情。他看上去很想痛哭出来，但是却没能流出眼泪。锦户亮伸出手来，想要摸摸他的脸。  
如果自己对他说，「想哭就哭出来吧」，他会露出什么样的表情呢。

「这次记在账上。走，去医院。」  
横山裕看着锦户亮，那家伙小心地捧着自己的手，眼眶有点泛红。  
「你要哭吗。」横山裕露出不解的表情。  
锦户亮瞪着他，夕阳映在眼里，一闪一闪。「我干嘛要哭啊，又不是我的手被砸到。」  
「是啊。又不是你。」横山裕自然地说。  
无意义的对话没能持续下去。锦户亮揉揉眼睛，沉默地握住他的手腕。

听说横山裕帮忙收拾学校的乐器室时，被同学不小心合住的钢琴盖夹到了手，所以才会那么惨。  
这根本就是事故，然而横山裕却没有报告学校，听说是为了不让家里人知道。  
「所以就自己忍耐吗，笨蛋啊你。」  
锦户亮慢条斯理地用棉棒沾了药水，帮横山裕涂抹到手上。本来好看的手现在变得像是腌坏的萝卜似的，淤血的颜色里还混着青紫色、吃饭、写字这些事都做不到。  
「......」横山裕咬着嘴唇上的皮，不说话。  
「不过好在没伤到骨头，已经是万幸了。」  
「嗯。」  
「那晚饭怎么吃啊。」  
「就，不吃。」横山裕想着，反正翘掉晚饭那家人也不会多问一句。  
「横山君啊，所有的解决方案都是选择最糟糕的那种。」  
横山裕默默看了他一眼，又没说话。  
「我带便当给你吃吧，中午多吃点，晚上买炒面面包解决怎么样。」  
「不要。不用。」  
锦户亮把用过的棉棒收集起来丢掉，「你听我的。」  
说完弯下腰，鼓着腮帮对着上过药的手指吹了吹：「痛痛快飞走——」  
像个特别乖巧的小孩子。然后抬起脸对横山裕露出狡猾的笑脸：「好起来以后要好好安慰我喔，作为回报。」  
刚还觉得这家伙不是个彻头彻尾的坏家伙呢。  
横山裕点点头，决定要收回刚才的想法。  
...  
锦户亮咬了一口面包，把它递给一边坐着的横山裕。  
「我吃饱了。」横山裕摇摇手，低下头继续看小说。  
「很好吃啊，吃一口嘛。」锦户亮硬是把面包塞过去，横山裕只好张开嘴咬了一口。  
「嗯，」含糊的声音，「好吃。」  
锦户亮笑眯眯地，「对吧？」  
「你还真是...」  
「什么啊。」  
横山裕咽下面包后喝了保温瓶里的茶，「总喜欢强迫别人。」  
「有吗？」锦户亮看着他，过了两秒，「好像是诶。」  
「真的拜托你不要这么做了，尤其有认识人在旁边的时候，」横山裕想起前不久这家伙在午间休息时跑过来，硬是要他吃一口老妈做的梅干饭团，他不吃锦户亮就揪下一块来塞进他嘴里，也不管自己洗没洗手。同学只是笑，觉得是可爱的后辈向他撒娇，完全没注意到临走锦户亮偷偷掐他腰一把，痒得横山裕差点跌倒。  
「可是一脸不情愿的吃东西的横山君很可爱啊，」锦户亮接过暖瓶倒了一杯茶出来，「让人忍不住就想那样对待你。——好烫！」  
茶水泼出来一点撒到膝盖上，暖而湿，马上又变凉。锦户亮擦了擦那一块水迹，「再说横山君也不讨厌那样吧？」  
「.....」横山裕默默地翻了一页，「倒也说不上是讨厌。」  
「对吧。」锦户亮，「我就知道。」  
还有几分钟休息时间就结束了，锦户亮把吃剩的残余收拾起来准备待会带走丢掉。横山裕把饭盒之类的都洗好擦干净以后装到了锦户亮拿来的便当袋子里。  
「明天横山君想吃什么配菜？」  
锦户亮把便当袋子的口扎好，「玉子烧和奶油西兰花加炖牛腩可以吗？」  
「啊、那个...不用了，明天我自己带。反正手也好的差不多了...」  
「有什么关系，反正老妈也要做，多做点就好了。横山君说是要自己带，肯定又是去买面包吃。」锦户亮一脸了然的样子。  
「真的不用了。」  
「那就是刚才说的那些咯。」锦户亮轻松地提起袋子，「放学见。喔还有，上次借横山君的CD可以暂时不用还喔，那家伙欠我1000円，我就把这个留下了。」横山裕点点头，锦户亮就拉开料理教室的门走出去，还背对他晃了晃手。  
装什么酷啊混蛋。横山裕隔空敲了敲锦户亮的脑袋，这家伙完全不听人说话啊。  
但是今天的便当真的很好吃。


	21. 「秒針が、崩した」

排练遇到了问题。

锦户亮收拾了下东西就走出去。结束以后逗留这种浪费时间的事他很讨厌，如果遇到婆婆妈妈的人，免不了又是一次喧哗。不是关系不好，只是希望可以更高效率地做好事情而已。比起绕着圈子提意见，他更喜欢快刀斩乱麻，如果一定要有谁做坏人的话，也可以是自己。  
坐电车回去的路上窗外的风景一直一直模糊地飞速后退，

锦户亮揉了揉眼睛。他想说些什么鼓励下自己，但是又觉得说什么都是矫情。  
不如说这个想法产生的时刻就觉得自己很傻了。  
他戴上耳机，随意打开一个播放列表。  
Ipod里面能存放一千多首歌，可是他常听的也不过几首。锦户亮有点烦闷地把兜帽扯下来遮住眼睛，电车轻微的震动中，他突然想到横山裕。  
开心的时候想到的人，和不开心的时候想到的人，往往不是同一批。  
横山裕是那个他在不开心的时候会想起来的人。  
就像是糖分、酒精、尼古丁一样，他有时候很需要横山裕在身边消解压力——虽然这么想很自私。  
但是人本来就是自私的动物啊。

和朋友约的地方，竟然撞到了横山裕。

男人和横山裕亲密地交谈着，时而对视，露出默契的微笑。  
锦户亮快速地在脑子里搜索了一遍，并没有出现这个男人的信息。  
一定是同事吧。锦户亮这么想着，却毫不犹豫地掏出手机来打给横山裕。  
隔着大厅，玻璃对面的横山裕拿出手机来看了看屏幕，似乎在犹豫要不要接听，他对面的男人宽容地笑了笑，示意他可以接听，然后起身离开了座位。  
「喂？」  
「是我。」  
「嗯，怎么了？」  
「啊——没事，就是，横山君现在在家吧，我可以去找你吗？」  
锦户亮说着，有点惊讶于自己如此冷静。  
「抱歉啊，我在外边了。」  
他没有要说谎的样子，锦户亮松了口气，「是吗，约了朋友吗？」  
横山裕握着电话，突然四处张望了起来，锦户亮吃了一惊连忙躲在绿植后面。  
「呃——我一个人。只是在超市逛逛。你先回去吧，我买点食材就回家了。」  
「喔好。对了，给我带瓶可乐吧，无糖的。」  
「OK。」横山裕语调轻松地说了再见，仿佛真的在超市闲逛一样。锦户亮挂断电话，沉着脸看向大厅那边，那个男人已经回到了位置上，静静地吃自己的那一份食物，好像没有过问关于电话的事情。而横山裕则明显不安了起来，开始咬自己的手指尖。  
男人抬起头来说了什么，横山裕呆了一下，看了看自己的手指，笑了起来。  
两人之间的气氛是那么的亲密自然，仿若多年老友。可是锦户亮很了解横山裕，他并没有那么多亲密的好朋友，如果有，锦户亮一定会知道的。

商场里不停地循环着同样的歌曲，锦户亮呆呆地站在原地，盯着手里的电话。  
浮气......？  
不知道该做出什么表情。  
锦户亮把手机装到口袋里，决定先回家去。  
莫名其妙地，心里有种轻松的感觉。锦户亮走在熟悉的街道上，脚步竟然有点轻快。  
大概就要结束了。  
他想着，这一天迟早都会来的。尽管自己努力过很多次，但是也只是把时间延后了一点而已。  
派发传单的女孩子穿着圣诞装，笑得很甜，锦户亮接过了传单，把传单折起来塞进口袋里。路过的甜品店，依然飘荡出奶酪浓郁的香气。对了，自己还没吃东西。锦户亮想着，走进店里去。恍恍惚惚地结账之后，发现拎在手里的还是横山裕一直喜欢吃的乳酪蛋糕。  
他呆了几秒钟，继续向住处走去。要搬走吧。这段时间住在哪里呢。不知道乐队里的家伙们有没有人可以借房间给自己。实在不行的话，在排练的场地也可以将就一段时间。  
是时候好好的谈恋爱了。——然后结婚，生小孩。  
锦户亮想着，小孩啊。小孩不错。  
——横山裕，很喜欢小孩子。他还想过，以后要去领养小孩的事情。  
走到公寓的电梯门口，锦户亮按亮按钮，静静地看着数字变化。脑袋这么清醒的话，一定没有在难过。锦户亮有几分自得地想着，只是，只是将来的计划突然就被打乱了，得好好重新规划才行。  
他也不是那种一定会按部就班的人。——只是，只是从来没有设想过，未来的人生里，会没有横山裕。  
锦户亮掏出钥匙，打开门锁。  
门在背后合上的一瞬间，无数的声音和画面就冲破理性守护着的最后一根线翻涌而出，锦户亮丢下蛋糕，在玄关蹲下来捂住脑袋。


	22. 「イジメヤスイ先輩」

第二次做爱的地点在横山裕回家路过的旧仓库后边。  
锦户亮跟着前面步速很慢的家伙，一晃一晃地玩着手上的钥匙，横山裕今天精神不太好的样子，眼睛下面有淡淡的青色。  
他走着走着突然停下回过头来，盯着地面犹豫地开口：「今天，不要做可以吗。」  
「不行。昨天都说好了的。」  
用信息通知了。  
「......」横山裕顿了一下，把书包打开，摸出里面的一些钞票来，塞到锦户亮手里。锦户亮看着手里的纸团，歪了歪脑袋，「这是干什么。」  
「这、这是我全部的钱。」  
锦户亮相信他没有说谎。他也知道横山裕最近在打两份工。  
「欸——不少嘛。」锦户亮数了数，有三、四万的样子，看来不止打了两份工。  
横山裕紧张地点点头，「我还可以赚。」  
锦户亮把那堆钞票放回横山裕手里，「我没有要跟你拿钱的意思。」  
「那——」  
锦户亮堵住他下面的话，「今天要做，一定。」  
仓库后边有一片小小的空地。锦户亮把制服脱下来铺在地上，叫横山裕跪在上边。  
男人把书包放到一边，乖乖地跪在面前，锦户亮学着看来的动作，把半软的性器贴到他脸上。面前的人，屈辱地忍着眼泪的样子，让他莫名兴奋。  
「不要再打工那么辛苦了，横山君没有钱的话，跟我开口就好。」  
锦户亮凑近一点，那东西就抵到横山裕的唇边。横山裕转过脸想要逃避，被锦户亮捏住下巴，「张嘴。」  
过程并不顺利。锦户亮试了几次才掌握节奏，扶着横山裕的脑袋，在他口中浅浅深深地戳刺着，有的时候柱身会碰到横山裕的牙齿，让人紧张，又倍感刺激。  
横山裕闭着眼睛，卖力地张着嘴巴，任凭对方的硬物在口中进出。好几次，顶端碰到了喉口，刺激得他干呕。横山裕想要让他停下来，但是睁开眼睛眼泪就不受控制地流下来，锦户亮似乎很喜欢捉弄这样哭泣着的横山裕，他喘着气，越发用力地戳进来。  
「要努力吸喔——嗯......」锦户亮拍拍横山裕的脸，「好吃吗？」  
横山裕挣扎着在被戳弄的空隙中找回呼吸，口中的黏液来不及吐出就被带到舌根喉口，被机械地吞下，咸腥涩口。横山裕的喉头翻滚着，眼泪顺着脸颊不断流下。锦户亮的性器的形状和热度都过于鲜明地用这样的方式印记到脑海里，慢慢地横山裕觉得大脑已经变得麻痹，残存的唯一想法就是快点结束这场荒唐的性事。

两人的律动一点点和谐起来。  
横山裕最初还抗拒地推着锦户亮，慢慢的，他试着握住棒身捋动，这样能给自己一点休息的空隙。

「很棒喔，横山君...啊、啊——」

高潮的来临如同一场慢动作的爆炸，快感的火焰从脚底蹿到小腹烧到头顶，沿途的每一根神经都被火焰吞噬，被弹片割裂，射精的冲动无法阻止，锦户亮把烧灼的热流射到横山裕嘴里，一股，又一股，白色的粘稠的浆体挂在男人满是眼泪的脸上，嘴唇上，睫毛上。  
结束了。  
横山裕喘息着，突然跪到一边开始干呕，最后吐出了絮状的半消化物。  
元凶拿着纸巾凑过来，似乎是想帮他清理，横山裕挡开他的手，自己用袖子擦干净。  
过了不知道多久，横山裕才想起应该回去了。然而回身拿东西的时候，发现锦户亮居然还在一边待着。  
没有什么比这种感觉更让人受不了了。横山裕不知道该怎么面对。  
「.......」  
横山裕似乎说了什么，锦户亮没听明白，  
「你说什么？」  
声音嘶哑得像是吃了半个沙漠。横山裕清了清喉咙，还是找不回来自己的声音。锦户亮拧开自己的水瓶倒了半杯水给他，横山裕犹豫了一下，还是接过来漱了漱口吐掉，将剩下的一饮而尽。  
他到底是以什么立场留下来的。  
坏人就要有坏人的自觉，做完坏事赶紧消失不行吗。  
「有没有觉得好一点...」  
大概也是尴尬，锦户亮说完就不再出声，慢吞吞地整理着衣服。  
会好才怪。  
好累。  
很恶心。  
然而这些话一句都没有说出口。锦户亮的衣服上有一块污渍，横山裕看到了，是自己呕出的污物。他一瞬间脸红了。  
「衣服，我...我拿回去洗干净。」  
居然脸红了。锦户亮看着因为弄脏衣服羞愧起来的横山裕，胸口那种难以名状的情绪又翻涌起来。  
「笨蛋，你——」锦户亮皱着眉头，把衣服卷了卷塞进书包，好半天才憋出两个字，「活该！」  
横山裕反应了一下才明白过来，呆呆地用手背抵着嘴唇，也不知道该说什么。  
锦户亮默默地走过来，帮他拍干净身上的灰尘。  
「......你这样，不行的。」  
说完这句话，锦户亮似乎用掉了全身的力气，他没有看横山裕，向自己家的方向走去，背影简直有点可怜。  
忘记了那天是怎么回到家的，横山裕咀嚼着锦户亮的那句话。  
我也不想是我这样的。

那之后，他们又做过很多次。多到横山裕也以为自己并不讨厌这件事了。多到他开始习惯锦户亮来到身边，带着开心的神情。  
至少锦户亮是开心的吧。


	23. 「一人ぼっちのオレは……」

横山裕一喝醉了就变得兴高采烈起来。锦户亮笑着看着他，替他把酒杯倒满。  
「——所以说你这家伙啊——」  
「是~是。」  
「真的、真的是个很好的家伙。」  
「噗——什么啊。」  
横山裕傻兮兮地笑着，又抓了腰果塞到嘴里。像个亲戚家的大叔。  
「就是很——好的家伙嘛！做饭好吃，唱歌好听——」  
「什么什么，我唱歌好听吗？」  
「嗯！」  
横山裕用力点了点头。「虽然是醉话，但还是很让人开心。」锦户亮把自己的酒杯喝空，「这种话平时多跟我说一点啊。」  
「不好意思说啊！那种话怎么可能说得出口啊！」反而是理直气壮的语气。  
「有什么关系啊前辈——」  
锦户亮笑着摇摇头。  
「那就现在，多夸夸我。」  
「嗯——」横山裕噘着嘴看着锦户亮，「很帅。」  
「真的吗？真的这么想？」  
「嗯。尤其是——这样、低头看时候——」横山裕伸出手臂，锦户亮连忙阻止了他的动作，「嘘——」随即又笑起来：「我真应该录下来给你看。」  
「还有、还有.....抽烟的时候一边吐出烟圈时这样笑，——我就想着‘好帅啊——’」  
「呜——」锦户亮捂住脸。  
「弹吉他很厉害......」  
「还有呢？」  
「嗯——笑起来很可爱。」  
锦户亮又捂住脸。该死的。  
「再多说一点。」  
「对我很——温柔！」  
「喂喂太大声啦！」  
「是真的啊......我这么麻烦的人，锦户君还愿意待在我身边......还对我很好......」  
「不要这么说，横山君也很好啊。」  
横山裕使劲摇了摇头，「我真的、真的、真的很讨厌自己！」  
「为什么啊？」  
「总之就是讨厌......」横山裕突然变得情绪低落起来，「要是没有我的话就好了......没有我就好了......」  
「胡说些什么啊，我要生气了。」锦户亮又叫了一盘腰果，「横山君不在的话，我会很寂寞的。」  
「可是你还有很——多朋友啊......没问题的，一定没问题的......」  
「才不是没问题呢w」  
「呜呜......我讨厌自己......」  
「还要说一次吗。不过......」  
横山裕趴在桌子上目光有点涣散。锦户亮凑近他的耳朵：  
「我很喜欢横山君喔。」  
说完马上坐好。横山裕应该是没听到，或者已经理解不了了，只是趴着，呆呆地盯着腰果的小碟子。  
「这样乱七八糟的，也喜欢。」  
像是说给自己听一样。  
「真是太可怜了。」


	24. 「色なしの二択」

那个人认真地在说着什么，而横山裕已经听不清了。

「小横，我真的一直都在想你。我也觉得很不可思议，可是我就是在一直一直地想你。」

过了三年，男生眼角的细纹更明显了，他的眼神却没有变。

「所以，你可不可以再考虑我？」

他陈列了所有理由。

比如自己有很稳定的工作，比如父母早就知道他的取向并且支持，比如他愿意等。

横山裕望着他，脑袋里想着锦户亮。

那次在居酒屋，横山裕人生第一次感觉到了恐慌。

虽然脑袋不甚清明，可是他清楚地听到，锦户亮说喜欢他。

横山裕本来不会期待什么，或者要求什么。

他可以无限地忍受下去，他抽烟的坏习惯也好，他的任性也好，他毫无理由的吃醋也好。  
而他也可以不在乎锦户亮未来打算做什么，那根本不是他需要考虑的事。

不过是互相偎依取暖的两个人。

如果没说出口的话，自己还有理由去沉溺在对方的温柔里。闭着眼，装作毫不知情便可全身而退。

把这所有的一切，用 “暂时”这个词框定，假设好，他们两个人总会好聚好散。

那么即使锦户亮突然消失，他也有信心不会难过太久。

可是既然听到了，就无法再用之前的态度去面对对方。  
那个瞬间，横山裕甚至觉得自己恼恨起来。

为什么要这么说。他明明已经努力地掩饰着全部的踪迹，比最擅长逃跑的动物还要仔细。

明明只是想要排遣寂寞而已。或者说，想要用把对方留在身边的方式报复这个要挟过自己的家伙。

可是锦户亮竟然说了喜欢。

巨大的恐慌让他产生溺水般的错觉。

他不、能、拥有什么。比起到最后被夺走或者弄丢，横山裕早就决定好，一开始就不要去拥有。


	25. 「では。」

横山裕在几个小时之后回到家里。  
锦户亮反而先心虚了，「那个，买了乳酪蛋糕喔。」  
「啊，谢谢。」  
横山裕的反应很平淡。以往，听到锦户带给他甜品横山裕多少还是会兴致高涨一些的。  
锦户亮坐在沙发里观察着对方挂衣服的动作，想从里面看出个端倪。  
「那个啊。」  
横山裕轻轻地开口。  
锦户亮心里颤了一下。  
「什么？」  
横山裕没有去看锦户亮的眼睛，虽然他能感觉到对方注视自己的目光。必须要做出决断的时刻，自己依然还是如此优柔寡断……  
横山裕叹息了一声。  
「我们分开吧。」  
「……」锦户亮没说话。  
横山裕咬了咬嘴唇，对上他的目光，「我们分开吧。」  
「为什么？」  
锦户亮虽然这么问，可是声音里却丝毫没有愤怒的力气。横山裕有点诧异，他以为这句话会让锦户亮愤怒，可是锦户亮只是凝视着他，眼神里有几分绝望。  
「是因为我的职业吗？」  
「不是的。」  
「那是因为什么，横山君——」锦户亮停住了。  
「公司要做人事调动，我大概会被调到兵库或者京都那里。可能三年，可能更久。」  
明知道这是谎话。  
「只是工作的话，没关系的，我可以跟你一起去。」  
「你不明白——」  
锦户亮突然站起来，抓住横山裕的手腕，「我不会妨碍横山君的工作，也没有想要阻止你交女朋友，如果不喜欢我太晚过来，我就不来，横山君你喜欢怎么样就怎么样，只是——」  
「只是......不要分开。」  
锦户亮似乎用尽了全部力气才说出这句话来。  
横山裕感觉自己的手在发抖，过了一会儿，才明白那感觉是锦户亮传来的。手腕被握得太紧，大概会留下深色的痕迹。  
「我知道，不过你不是要在这边发展事业吗，我觉得还是分开比较好，对我们两个人都好。」  
横山裕像是在劝说一个闹脾气的孩子。锦户亮讨厌他这样的语气，仿佛在说一切不过是因为自己不够成熟不够大度一样。  
「那又怎么样，我可以飞过去找你！」  
锦户亮的语气很坚定。  
横山裕突然觉得烦躁起来。  
他不想跟锦户亮解释太多，因为那样的话很容易会带出些陈年往事，纠缠起来又是一番力气。可是眼前的家伙认定了自己和对方之间的鸿沟，不过是从关东到关西的一张机票而已。  
他认定了这么多年来的习惯会被遵循。  
他认定了横山裕会为了自己妥协。

「我知道横山君并不喜欢我。我都知道。」  
锦户亮松了手。  
「说起来，横山君对我的事情，有过那么一点点的兴趣吗？」  
横山裕心里凉了一下，看着锦户亮。

男人还是没有看向自己，像是自言自语一般地继续说着，「横山君从来没有问起过我，我的家人，我的乐队，我最近看什么电影了，我最近在忙些什么，在和谁一起玩——横山君根本就不感兴趣吧。」  
「不是的，我——」  
「我开始不明白了。」锦户亮猛地揉了揉脸，「我们之间，到底算什么。」  
横山裕望着他，喉咙里像是梗了一颗石子。  
「我们这样子，有几年了。」  
「到底算是什么。」  
「这样想着，就觉得好寂寞啊。横山君被我抱的时候，是在想什么呢？」  
「在我脑子里只有横山君一个人的时候，横山君在想着谁呢？」  
「周五晚上，坐在计程车上，想着马上就要见到横山君的时候，心会砰砰地跳得很快，那时候横山君有想过我吗？」  
锦户亮的表情一点一点地变得难过起来。  
「不是那样的......」  
「其实不是我，也无所谓吧？」  
横山裕愣了几秒，没有说话。  
锦户亮的表情由失望变成绝望。  
「可是，就算是这样，我也还是喜欢横山君。」

横山裕垂下肩膀回到房间里，自己那些卑微的心思都像是被撕扯出来当街示众一样。  
终于还是不行了啊。

横山裕突然笑了出来。整件事情似乎都与横山裕他本人没关系，从他出生开始，到上学，就业，他似乎是一个又一个的巨浪中随波逐流任由摆布的小船，从来没有什么是他真的喜欢的，想要的，而自己真正的心情，也绝对不能流露出半分来。

「抱歉。」横山裕微笑起来。「不过，这样也算是报复了。谁让当初你用照片要挟了我呢。以后，我们就两清了。」

锦户亮迷茫地看着他，仿佛横山裕说的并不是自己能理解的语言。

那些词语让锦户亮有些恍惚。他并没有忘记最初发生过的事，不如说正是因为没有忘记才误以为横山裕已经原谅了自己。  
原来这么久以来他都在恨着他。  
心脏被割裂成一片一片的，而刀却是在自己的手里。横山裕静像一个旁观者一样冷淡的口吻说，是锦户亮伤害了他，而他也在用自己的方式，淋漓尽致地报复着锦户亮。  
原来是这样啊，锦户亮想着。  
如果是这样，他还有什么理由再要求和对方在一起呢。

锦户亮低着头，眼泪掉在他脚边。

没有预料到这个，横山裕有点手足无措，而锦户亮只是无声地擦掉眼泪，静静地把钥匙掏出来，放到门口的置物柜上便走了出去。

一切都发生的如此简单顺畅。  
横山裕想，这很好，锦户亮也终于成熟了。


	26. 「永久に分かり合えない」

横山裕做了个梦。  
这是真的还是假的他已经分不清了，可是那些画面过于清晰，清晰到醒来的时候，他坚定地认为这件事一定发生过。

他和锦户亮去了一处早就想去的温泉地。难得横山裕同意了一次出游，锦户亮早早就安排好了各项活动，结果到达目的地以后居然赶上了台风，两个人被困在山里的民宿中没法出门。  
主人为了天气不断道歉，送了热酒和小菜，可是计划的行程还是无法完成。

「真扫兴......难得跟横山君一起出来玩...」锦户亮趴在和式矮桌上脸贴着桌面，「给我停下来啊！！」  
「好啦好啦，生气也没什么用。」横山裕倒是悠哉悠哉地喝着茶，翻开来的时候带的书。  
「横山君打算这几天都看书度过吗？」  
「嘛也没什么不好的...」  
「那还出来干嘛啊，在家里看书不是省钱又舒心嘛！」  
知道他是失落，横山裕笑了笑也没计较，把他的茶碗倒满，「不喝嘛？还挺好喝的。」  
「大丈夫。」  
「什么大丈夫啊...」  
锦户亮坐起来，看了横山裕一眼，端起茶碗。  
「......」  
「怎么样」  
「...还不错啦...」  
「哈哈哈哈哈——」  
横山裕总是莫名其妙地在这种时候心情很好。  
嘻嘻哈哈地玩了一会儿，锦户亮的心情似乎也好了很多。暴风雨也刚好缓和起来，横山裕看了看外边，也许下午能放晴呢。  
「横山君，对我是什么感觉啊？」  
「诶？」  
「就是……喜欢我吗。」  
「嗯......不讨厌吧。」  
「这可不算回答，」锦户亮表情认真起来，「到底是哪边啊。」  
「......」  
「抱歉抱歉，没想到横山君在这种地方意外地很坚持。」锦户亮笑了笑，「其实横山君说不喜欢也没事啦。反正，你肯定不会说喜欢吧。」  
「那个......」  
正在犹豫的时候，老板娘敲响了门，送了午饭进来。  
「好啦好啦，下午再继续吧，我肚子都饿了。」  
锦户亮过去帮忙摆好碗筷，若无其事地冲横山裕挥挥手，「这个看起来超棒的，横山君快来。」

午后天气似乎有好转的迹象，不过爬山仍然还是危险，锦户亮有点闷闷不乐地一个人跑到民宿外的仿古走廊里坐着，被雨淋到也不管。  
横山裕看了一会儿书发现锦户亮还没回来，起身展了展腰，便撑把伞出去查看。

现在的季节不算是出游的高峰时节，除了他们两人，民宿里似乎只有一对退休的老人前来休假，之前打过招呼，听说是想要来泡温泉的。  
空气饱含着水分，湿冷湿冷的。从后门出去转个弯就能看到围着池塘建起来的走廊。暴雨的缘故池水涨了不少，锦户亮缩着肩膀坐在走廊边上，拖鞋放在一边，光着脚踢着池里的水。膝盖的部分没有屋檐遮着已经被淋湿了。  
听到有人过来他扭脸过来看了一下，也没有要开口的意思。  
「你不冷啊。」  
「嗯。」  
横山裕想着要坐在旁边，又不想要被雨淋到。  
「要感冒了，回去吧。」  
「横山君回去吧，我想坐一会儿。」  
锦户亮抬起脸，「没事的，我很少感冒的。」  
「不要这么说，万一逆言灵怎么办。」  
「横山君要是为我担心了的话，也不错。」  
「笨蛋，到时候难受的也不是我。」  
锦户亮依然很沮丧的样子。  
「我觉得这样......这样也很好。」  
「是吗。」  
「嗯。不是说，旅行就是被治愈嘛，我已经被治愈了，所以，——」  
「不用这么安慰我的。」  
「不是，不是安慰你才这么说的，我觉得这样......」  
「这样也很好嘛？手机信号都没有。」  
锦户亮晃了晃手里的电话。  
原来是因为这个啊，横山裕松了口气，「偶尔也要摆脱电话的控制嘛。至少我觉得没有电话感觉轻松多了。」  
「可是，会感觉被世界隔绝了。」  
「会吗。」  
「横山君不会有这样的感觉吗？感觉跟这个世界上的谁都没有关系。即使，即使就这样消失了也没有关系一样。」  
「……你也会有这样的感觉吗」  
「什么啊。」  
「不是，我是说——觉得你总是，过得很开心的样子。」  
「那是因为跟横山君在一起啊。」  
锦户亮看着远处，雨丝在池塘下打出无数小小的水坑。  
「那种时候，世界怎样都没关系。」  
「现在我也在这里啊。」  
「我不知道。」  
「哈？」  
「总觉得，现在的横山君是我自己妄想出来的横山君，即使你在这里站着，跟我说话，我也还是觉得跟你隔着很远的距离。」  
「......」  
「不要问那种问题就好了。保持不知道不确定就好了。」  
「因为知道了，就会觉得之前跟你心意相通的每一个瞬间都是我自己捏造出来的。」  
锦户亮用力摇摇头。  
「可能是因为来到了别的地方，能更冷静的看待自己了。」  
横山裕轻轻地皱了皱眉。  
「那么，答案是？」  
「我大概非常地，比横山君想得还要喜欢横山君。」  
横山裕楞了一下。  
「看吧，就变成这样了。」  
锦户亮苦笑了一下站起来穿上拖鞋，「真是的，总把我自己搞得这么悲惨。」

「啊~啊~好难过啊。」  
锦户亮故意夸张地说着，擦过横山裕的肩膀朝民宿的房屋走去，「回去吧，有点冷了」  
横山裕转身跟着他。  
两人保持着一步的距离。  
「横山君现在如果吻我的话，我大概会开心一点。」  
「真的吗？」  
没有想到横山裕会接话，锦户亮停下脚步，差点被横山裕撞到。  
「嗯。要很主动的那种才行。」  
「我又不是不会。」  
横山裕像是自言自语似的，捧着锦户亮的脸，换了两个角度，小心翼翼地亲下去。  
柔软饱满的唇瓣让人想要咬下去。锦户亮不合时宜地在意着自己比横山裕低一点点。  
可是不这么胡思乱想的话大概会脸红了。  
横山裕的呼吸都有点小心翼翼的感觉。  
带着纯洁的工口感。  
......  
「有没有感觉好一点。」  
「嗯。」  
锦户亮闭着眼睛，睫毛微微地颤动着。  
他闭着眼睛说，「我可以要求第二次吗」  
「你这家伙啊——」横山裕装出抱怨的语气。  
锦户亮微笑的样子就这样留在脑海里。  
他睁开眼。

「小横、小横……」躺在身边的男人关切地望着他，「没事吧？你好像有点发烧。」  
「没事。」横山裕摇摇头合上眼睛。用拇指蹭了蹭眼角。  
他的前男友，也是现在的男友，是个心思很细腻的家伙。横山裕不想让他多想，翻了个身睡了。  
而窗外的雨一直在下。  
背后的人抱住他的肩膀，过高的体温让横山裕忍不住皱了下眉。  
「小横。你最近一直不怎么开心诶，」亲吻印在肩上，「我拿到了朋友送的票，一起去看好不好。」

「什么？」

「live，是一些还没出道但是表演都很不错的年轻人喔。」  
对方吻着他，亲吻之间，身体起了反应。横山裕叹了口气转过身去抱住他，「好，一起去。」  
「嗯！」  
他开心的样子，倒是和锦户亮有几分相似。


	27. 「三万星の中に」

喧闹的年轻人中只有自己穿着不合群的西装，横山裕觉得极其不自在，忍不住松了松领带，男友看到了认识的同事，兴奋地挥着手，一边拍着横山裕让他打招呼。

灯光突然暗下来。周围的女孩讨论着表演的组合，横山裕听了一会儿，没有那个人的名字出现，多少有点安心。  
不过就算是他们来了也不会怎样。人群中的自己不过是最小的一粒微尘，再说锦户亮还是近视。

啊。

当这个名字出现在脑海里时，关于他的事情就会不断地地涌上来，像是魔术师帽子里扯出来的永远都没尽头的彩色小旗。  
锦户亮，锦户亮。  
横山裕很羡慕他这样子的人。活得肆无忌惮，喜欢和讨厌，那么分明。  
喜欢炸鸡块，讨厌鱼类。  
喜欢红辣椒乐队，讨厌恐怖片。  
喜欢和朋友在一起，讨厌一个人。  
会在清晨和朋友去滑水，会收集固定品牌的帽子。  
对柔软剂很讲究，会囤积很多卫生纸。  
他的是与否，喜好和习惯，都清晰得像是在身上贴了无数个用黑字写好的标签，要让每个人都看见，都知道。  
走路一蹦一蹦得像只松鼠的家伙。  
打游戏从来不服输，输了就会气呼呼地要求再玩一次。  
性格很差又恶趣味。  
眼睛很温柔，尤其在注视着什么的时候。  
意外地容易害羞。  
很会做菜，还喜欢一个人钻研些奇怪的饮料。  
刚醒来时特别可爱。  
......  
「小横？」男友的声音兀然出现，横山裕回过神来，「嗯？」  
「没事吧？你......你在流泪诶......」他担心地掏出手帕来递给横山，「怎么了？」  
横山裕才发现不知道什么时候眼泪流了满脸，像是有了自己的意识一样。  
「我没事......眼睛不太舒服。你等我一下。」  
横山裕匆匆地抹了把脸，穿过人群想去洗手间洗把脸。  
明明是了解的。对于锦户亮，明明是这么了解的。  
乐队将现场的气氛炒到最高点时，横山裕终于到达洗手间。  
不是不感兴趣。绝对不是。  
横山裕抽噎着打开水龙头。  
只是自己真的太糟糕了。从开头起就太糟糕了。

锦户亮完全可以摆脱自己这样的家伙，活得更快乐的。横山裕很清楚，是自己利用了他，为了不那么孤独，为了......  
眼泪依然停不下来。  
以为自己完全可以自然地趁机忘掉锦户亮，把他完完全全地排除在生活之外，但也只是暂时催眠了自己。  
不过是一不小心想起了关于他的事情，就已经没法控制难过的情绪，失落和孤寂如同巨大的浪潮一般铺天盖地地袭来。如果好好地把自己的想法告诉他就好了。  
即使他会讨厌那样的自己，应该也会留下来。  
锦户亮就是那样的家伙，所以才会一直一直被自己利用......  
横山裕捧着凉水洗脸，哭得过于剧烈，忍不住干呕起来。  
就是因为这样才想要离开的。  
不然总有一天自己会被心中生出的巨大的自卑和内疚吞噬，会疯掉也说不定。  
跟他在一起的每一秒，都被自己的恶劣和卑鄙所折磨。  
而眼下的自己，依然在利用着别人的温柔。  
真是全世界最糟糕的恋爱对象。

「你，没事吧？」  
身后的声音吓了横山裕一跳，他回身看，一个瘦小的男人盯着自己的脸仔细地打量着，「你是不是——」  
「.....谢谢，我没事......」横山裕低下头捂着眼睛镇定了一会儿，关上水喉抽了两张纸巾擦干脸。  
该走了。  
还好已经没有那家伙的电话了。这样下去，自己一定会忍不住跑到那家伙常去的live house去找他。  
只要自己示弱，就会被他原谅。  
横山裕知道这一点，所以更加、更加地厌恶自己。

瘦小的男人不知道什么时候离开了。  
横山裕抽了抽鼻子，给男友发了信息。他必须得走了。  
虽然样子有点狼狈，总比在这里待下去要好。  
刚要拉开门，卫生间的门突然被推开，之前的那个小个子男人走进来，跟着他走进来的人，是锦户亮。  
「怎么回事......横山君，为什么哭了？」  
似乎被打了个措手不及似的，锦户亮盯着横山裕的脸，神情复杂。  
那个小个子男人看了看锦户亮，露出了然的神情，「看来没错，亮，还有5分钟给你解决这个问题。」  
说完就出去了。  
「说话啊，横山君——」锦户亮努力克制着自己，用安抚的声音问着，「是被男朋友欺负了吗？」  
「不是......我没事，这就要走了。」横山裕掩藏着慌乱地情绪，想要离开。  
「横山君用这样哭着的脸出现在我面前，现在告诉我没事，要走了？」锦户亮深呼了几口气，压抑着极端的情绪，「横山君最好快点告诉我，我必须要上台了。」  
以为绝对不会再见到的面容，就这么真实地出现在自己面前。  
锦户亮似乎有些疲惫，眼睛下面有点青色，唇边也有没清理的胡茬。  
「......」横山裕擦了擦眼睛，深呼吸了几次才捡回理智，「我来约会的。眼睛，进东西了。」  
「撒谎。」锦户亮盯着他的眼睛，「横山君撒谎的技术变差了。」  
「是真的......」横山裕抽了抽鼻子，「我可以叫他来证明。」  
锦户亮焦躁地打断他，「不是这个！！！」  
「我不知道你会来这里，如果知道的话，我就不来了。」横山裕垂着眼睛避开锦户亮的视线，「你要上场了吧，快去做准备比较好。」  
「什么意思，我不明白。」锦户亮似乎马上就要爆发出来了，原地走了几圈，「什么叫如果知道我在你就不会来，横山君，有那么讨厌我吗？」  
锦户亮的眼睛有些发红。横山裕嗫嚅着想说什么，最终只是摇了摇头。  
「横山君到底要我怎么样？我——我快混乱了。」锦户亮急促地说，「既然那么讨厌我，干嘛又特地出现在这里摆出一副被欺负的表情！」  
没错。  
又被揭穿了。  
也许潜意识里自己也是抱着他会在这里出现的期待所以才来的。  
真是卑劣的心思。  
横山裕想着，忍不住又嘲笑着自己。  
「要上场了吧...最好去准备一下。」  
锦户亮怒极反笑，「横山君不说清楚，我是不会上台的。」  
横山裕有点慌，想要出去却被锦户亮堵住门，「你觉得我会让你逃走吗？」  
「大、大家都在等你......」  
「那也是横山君的错。」锦户亮轻巧地说，露出无所谓的笑容，「横山君要负全部责任。」  
门被敲响了，横山裕惊慌失措起来，推着锦户亮要让他走，锦户亮捏住他的手腕，一动不动。  
「你——」  
横山裕眼睛一热，眼泪又溢出来。  
泪腺变得好弱。  
好蠢。  
看着男人羞愧得手脚都不知道该放到哪里的样子，锦户亮松开手。  
怎么看都变成自己是欺负人的一方了。  
他很想抱住对方问他发生了什么，可眼下自己并没有这种立场。  
连握住他的手都是逾距。

「抱歉，我得回去了。」横山裕控制着情绪，「他在等我。」  
锦户亮的眼神黯淡下去。「好，我知道了。」  
横山裕先一步走出去，感到背后的目光有如烧灼。


	28. 「きちんと召し上がれ」

袒露在灯光下的肌肤染上情欲的粉红色。  
横山裕躺在床上承受着锦户亮的注视，想要遮掩的双手无处可放，就捂住眼睛，被锦户亮好笑地拿开了。  
「很诚实喔，这里。」  
横山裕紧张地唔了一声，再次想要捂住眼睛。  
锦户亮制住他的双手，从耳垂开始舔吸。  
男人暴露在灯光下的所有神情，都印到了他的眼中。  
「今天没有拒绝呢，横山君......」锦户亮坏心地叼住横山裕的乳首，用牙齿轻轻碾磨，身下的男人颤抖着喘息，声音出口已经带上了哭腔，「已经......没有那种余裕了......」  
「好可爱......」  
锦户亮在他的胸口到小腹之间舔过，留下发亮的痕迹，然后舔上横山裕早就充血发硬的性器。  
「喜欢吗......」  
「嗯......」横山裕咬住自己的手指，快感一波一波地重刷着身体，他偷偷地用脚趾去碾压锦户亮的阴茎，不出所料那里也硬直了。  
「喂，这是犯规——」锦户亮握住他的脚踝，而横山裕还是不怕死地动着脚趾，锦户亮盯着他，猛地推开他的膝盖，让他挺起腰来露出即将承受粗暴的穴口。  
「不行，这样......」  
「横山君先挑衅的。」锦户亮不管不顾地打开润滑剂，挤出一半到手心里，直接涂到穴口那里，然后手指一曲，插了进去。  
「嗯————」横山裕的身体本能地收缩着排除异物，但还是被慢慢打开，啫喱状的润滑剂融化成液体，顺着臀缝流向后背，横山裕望着锦户亮，那家伙专注地开拓着自己，手指在里面温柔地旋转活动。  
「亮......」横山裕试着叫他。  
「嗯？」  
锦户亮停下，有点惊讶于这个亲昵地称呼。  
「没事......就是想这样叫你试试。」  
锦户亮一副受不了的样子俯身下来亲吻横山裕。  
「这样的横山君，会让我想要杀死你。」  
锦户亮的表情很认真。有点狂热。  
横山裕点头，「如果是亮的话......」  
下半句被快感的呻吟切断，锦户亮毫无前兆地插入，猛力摆动着腰，一开始就用上最大力气。  
「到天亮为止都不会停，横山君要做好觉悟。」锦户亮低头在他耳边低语，有点咬牙切齿。  
「嗯，嗯——」横山裕抱住他的脖子，「对不起」  
「什么？」  
横山裕没能说出口，身体僵直了几秒，被推上了第一个高潮。

睁开眼，看着熟睡的男友的面容，横山裕伸手捂住了脸。  
内疚感如同洪水一般卷过大脑，而他却希望自己没有醒来。


	29. 「軽率だね」

Live过去了很久，锦户亮还在期待横山裕会再来找他。

可是横山裕没再来过。  
两人的相处中，锦户亮虽然更加任性，却也是总是最先妥协的一方。  
而唯一一次横山裕的妥协，是两人还没住到一起的时候。

临时有工作，锦户亮只好一个人去USJ玩。给他发了不少可怜兮兮的自拍照，可是横山裕太忙了一直没回复。  
带着一肚子气从大阪飞回来的时候横山裕还在公司，锦户亮在他家待到十点，正打算要走，才听到那人回来。  
「抱歉抱歉，一直都在忙。」横山裕说。  
锦户亮没说话。指了指给他带的奶油泡芙，「好几个小时了，大概不好吃了。」  
横山裕默默地坐到旁边。看了一眼锦户亮，去拿了冷掉的泡芙塞到嘴里，无声地咀嚼着。失去温度的奶油散发着微弱的香味，横山裕像是突然饿了一样，又拿了一个。  
锦户亮望着他。那就是为难着的横山裕。如果不是在抿紧嘴唇沉默抵抗，不是用笑来粉饰通关，就是这样，默默无声。  
「很难吃吧。」锦户亮说。  
横山裕顿了一下，含着半个泡芙摇了摇头。锦户亮凑过来张开嘴，横山裕下意识地把剩下的一半喂到他嘴里。锦户亮嚼了几下眉头拧起来：「难吃死了。」  
「噗嗤。」打开可乐猛灌了几口把甜腻的泡芙冲下去，然后递给横山裕。  
「这么难吃就不要勉强了。」  
「不难吃。」  
锦户亮把可乐推过去，露出「随便你了」的表情，重新回到摊到沙发里的姿势。  
横山裕喝完了可乐以后咂咂嘴巴，也靠到沙发里，像是不知道该做什么一样，掏出手机解锁以后，在屏幕上划来划去，点开line又退出。  
已读列表里第一就是锦户君。锦户亮摸了摸鼻子。  
「对了，今天晚上一起看DVD吗。」横山裕说。  
锦户亮没出声。过了几秒，才慢慢的说，「不了，我先回去了。」  
「这样啊...」  
「嗯。抱歉啊。」  
「那——明天一起看吧。」  
「明天，......明天大概也不行吧。」  
「乐队练习？」  
「......算是吧。」  
「......」  
突然意识到锦户亮这么做是在回应自己逃避的做法。横山裕看了看没什么表情地玩着candy soda的锦户亮，「那我自己看吧。」  
锦户亮点头。  
横山裕有点泄气。  
「对不起。」  
「哈？」  
「说好一起去的......对不起。」  
锦户亮露出无所谓的神情撇了撇嘴。  
「没关系。我原谅横山君了。」  
那时候，心里多少有几分报复成功的快感。  
横山裕咬了咬手指尖，明显变得焦虑起来。少见地盯着锦户亮看。  
「对不起......我怎么办才好......」  
「不要理我了，我玩完这局就走。」  
「……」  
这一局很快输掉。  
锦户亮遗憾地叹了口气站起来伸了伸腰，「拜拜。」  
横山裕明显不知所措的神情有些新鲜，也有点可爱。他呆呆地跟着一起站起来。  
「干嘛啊。」  
「嗯？我——我送你吧。」  
「不用了。」  
「但是你喝酒了啊。」  
「我又不开车。」  
横山裕站在原地，望着锦户亮，没说话。  
「这周很忙，可能不来找你了。横山君好好吃饭喔。」锦户亮说着摆了摆手，就向门口走去。  
「等一下。」横山裕突然开口，「……锦户君，住下来吧？」  
「——我呆着也没什么事做。横山君明天反正也要忙吧。」锦户亮故意说。  
横山裕抓住他的手腕。  
「只是sex也好......不要走。」  
「哈？」  
锦户亮不明所以地回头，看到横山裕的眼眶和耳朵变得红红的。  
「不要走。」  
「今天我会很努力的。」  
像是要哭出来一样的表情。  
锦户亮呆了几秒，感觉心脏慢慢向着无尽沉下去。  
......  
「这算什么......」锦户亮像是在对自己说一样。他捂着自己的脸几秒钟，像是在克制情绪一样。横山裕抑制着呼吸，生怕触动他情绪上的扳机。过了一会儿，锦户亮颓然地松开手，摸了摸横山裕的肩膀，抱住他。  
温热的眼泪顺着横山裕的腮边流下去。  
「对不起......」  
「不用道歉了......工作也是没办法。」  
「锦户君......不应该这么难过的......都是因为我……」  
「可是你又不让我走。」  
锦户亮的声音带着一丝嘲笑。横山裕点点头。  
「对不起。」  
「这跟捅人一刀再给他上药有什么区别啊。横山君的温柔...太残酷了。」  
锦户亮嗤嗤地笑起来，似乎很满意自己的比喻。  
然而依然有泪水掉在横山裕的脸上。  
他们交换着意味不明的吻。  
「太蠢了。」

是夜，横山裕真的如他所说，很努力地取悦着锦户亮。  
结束后，横山裕的手指在锦户亮的背上写着什么，可能只是乱画。  
「做的很好喔。」  
锦户亮笑起来，转身过去抱住他，捏了捏依然在发热的耳朵。  
黑暗中看不到对方的表情，但是横山裕一定脸红了。他小声「嗯」了一声。  
可爱得让人揪心。  
锦户亮绝望地想。


	30. 「最後まで、お願い」

乐队的练习比预计的要顺利，锦户亮走出门是看了看手机，还不到5点钟。平时周六的晚上一般都是耗在pub里或是呆在横山裕的住处，不过横山裕偶然会有加班，所以完整地度过一个两人的周末还没能达成过。

锦户亮提前一站下车，双手插在口袋里慢慢地沿着一直的路线走着。也说不清为什么，他很喜欢这一段路，在到达横山裕家之前，他会故意慢慢地走完这条路。

左手边有个小型的杂货商店。往前走，能闻到面包店飘来的香味，但是挨着杂货店的是平常不怎么开门的古着店，老板懒懒散散的，开张时就叼根香烟形状的棒棒糖。再向前走，是机车配件的商店，门口挂着哈雷的轮胎。然后就到了面包店，隔着橱窗塑料的模型显得无比可口，横山裕喜欢这家的泡芙。

锦户亮打了个哈欠，在门口犹豫了一下，还是进去买了一包。隔着纸袋子，刚做出来的泡芙散发着奶油香的热气，格外诱人食欲。

加快脚步。地产咨询处，理发屋，书店，拉面屋，花店，宠物商店。  
忘记是哪一次来他家的路上通电话，横山裕在电话里明明说是出去买食材，锦户亮却一眼看到那家伙握着手机蹲在店外边的窗玻璃前，对着里面的小狗扮鬼脸。

有的时候横山裕会露出这种，孩子一样傻里傻气的天真。当时天气也像现在一样冷，路面还有未融化干净的积雪。横山裕就那样傻兮兮地蹲在那里，耳朵冻的红通通的。租住的公寓不能养狗，不过他一定非常想要一只小狗吧。

锦户亮蹑手蹑脚地凑过去，哇地跺脚吓横山裕。横山裕吓了一跳，站起来以后有点不好意思似的，说啊啊你来了。眼神还往小狗那个方向飘。  
那么喜欢干脆养它啊。  
说什么啊，我养活自己就够累的了。  
也是，再说横山君如果比较喜欢它，我大概会吃醋。往他的饭里加蛋黄酱什么的。  
「お前……悪っ！それはワンちゃんだよ」  
「ハハハ」  
横山裕笑起来，脸上晕出粉红的颜色，整个人都像是带着和煦的冬日阳光一样。  
以后有钱了养一只吧。就那样普通的小狗就好了。  
说着指了指。  
嗯。锦户亮不置可否地应付着。  
小狗的话没问题。  
真的吗？那猫呢？  
猫不行，我对猫毛过敏。  
喔...  
横山裕有点遗憾地点点头，又回头看了看那只贴到玻璃上的小狗。  
以后有钱了就养一只吧。  
不知道为什么重复这句话说了一遍。  
锦户亮拎着泡芙，瞟了一眼歇业中的宠物店。  
横山裕的话就在脑海里重复了第三次。  
以后有钱就养一只吧。  
——我们。  
停下脚步，在略显清冷的商店街里，锦户亮再次感受到了那种胸口揪紧的滋味，他突然很想跑起来，想要马上见到那个人。  
我们。  
一定是这样子的。  
想要确认对方的心情，这种感觉突然猛烈地涌出胸口，像是有温度一样在喉口滚动。锦户亮的步伐加快，最终迈开步子跑了起来，不在乎路边的人露出怎样的神情。  
横山裕早就不在那里等他了。

锦户亮停在街上，捏着泡芙的袋子。  
可是他仍在无数次忘记这个事实。


	31. 「いつもの渦だ」

「喔，你说那个家伙啊。」相叶放下酒杯，「我们一直以为他是你弟弟呢，总是缠着你，你又很宠他。」  
「嘛......」横山裕捏了捏鼻子，「算是关系好的后辈吧。」  
「真的不是你的弟弟啊，总是听你说跟弟弟关系很好，我们一直以为你说的就是他呢。」  
相叶有点意外地「诶」了一会儿，「不过那家伙还真的是很黏你啊，总是看到他在校门口等你，当时我们还逗他，不交女朋友只黏着哥哥可不行啊！结果那家伙只是笑眯眯地也不说话。」  
「是吗......」  
「嘿......后来你们还联系吗？」  
横山裕沉默了一下，「没有联系了。」  
「喔——不过听说他在做乐队。松润有一次还看过他的演出，据说还不错诶。」  
「是吗，我都不知道。」  
相叶沉默了一下，「你和那家伙......」  
「嗯？」  
「算了。」相叶摇摇头，「我乱想的。」  
「......」横山裕沉默了一下。手里的酒杯在桌上转了几圈。  
「你们......咳，算是我多问吧。」  
相叶挠了挠头，似乎是在找合适的字眼。  
横山裕没有勇气看向他，已经明白了对方的问题。  
「你说吧。」  
「那个......」相叶难得地支吾起来，好半天才开口，「莫非是交往过......」  
「嗯。」  
横山裕意外地没有犹豫地点了点头。相叶反而不好意思起来，说着是吗是吗，把酒杯中的液体一饮而尽。  
「也难怪，哈哈。」  
横山裕露出疑问的眼神。  
「嘛......如果不是亲兄弟的话，也就是交往能解释的通了吧。」  
「你看，那时候锦户亮也是后辈里挺喜欢惹事的一个了，除了他之外的那几个、后来都辍学去混不良。听说那个石良在南边犯了事，被判了7年。还有一个，挑染了头发那个，在打架的时候被人砍得很厉害，落下残疾了。」  
「扯远了——我是说，那家伙当时挺危险的，开始我们以为你被他缠上了。」  
「但是他对待你像是对待哥哥一样，——咳，毕竟是交往嘛，那个，就是对你挺好的。态度什么的。」  
「每天带便当给你的应该也是他吧？」  
「嗯。」  
「跟你在一起以后真的变了不少。嘛，虽然我也不是很清楚，不过一起踢足球的队员们有说过那家伙不怎么会吼人了。」  
横山裕摆摆手，「又不是小孩子，总不会一直都那么暴躁......」  
相叶让酒保注满了两人的酒杯，「是么。那——你们后来分开了？抱歉抱歉，因为你也不怎么聊起这些事情，我们多少有些在意，不想讲的话也没关系。」  
横山裕咬了咬手指，「毕竟是奇怪的关系吧。总觉得。」  
「哈？」  
「那家伙，不应该是这样子的。跟我在一起。」  
相叶顿了几秒，「那你觉得——」  
随即摆了摆手，「不过这种事情我也不好多说什么。」  
横山裕默默地转动酒杯，晃随里面映射的光圆。  
「跟我在一起的时候，他......不是很开心。」  
「总是很焦躁的样子，像是在烦恼着什么。但是我不知道，究竟他在烦恼什么。」  
「有的时候会叹气。我见过他跟朋友在一起的样子，无所顾忌，像个笨蛋似的......那时候他肯定不会叹气。」  
「想想也是，跟我这样子的人呆在一起肯定很无趣，我们在一起，也很少会聊什么有意义的话题，就只是……」  
「喂喂，这是恋爱相谈吗。」相叶想让气氛轻松一点，但是横山裕的神情又让他觉得有点冷场掉了。  
「可是，也许他并不觉得你们在一起很无聊啊。」  
「Yoko，也许不要抱着这样沉重的心情，轻松一点跟对方相处就好了，啊——不是说你这个人很沉重啦，Yoko就照自己喜欢的样子来就好了。」  
「是吗......」  
「总觉得，那家伙在旁边，我就变得不是我自己了。哈哈，是不是有点恶心。」  
相叶雅纪盯着他看了一会儿，要酒保把杯子撤了，换上两杯橙汁。  
「Yoko啊。」  
「嗯？」  
「这句话，告诉那家伙。」  
「怎么可能啊......」  
「......也是......」  
相叶望着他，露出几分不忍的神情。  
「yoko，你过得好一点也是可以的。」  
横山裕像是喝醉了，恍惚地抬起脸来，「嗯？」


	32. 「最後だから、一緒に」

这次，没有挺过半年。

  
男友说小横，你已经没法忘记他了对不对。

  
横山裕又一次道歉。

  
而那人只是摇了摇头说，我以为我可以把你照顾的很好的。可是如果没有对方，一切都不行对不对。

  
横山裕摇头。

  
「对自己诚实一点，小横。」

  
那人始终是这么温柔，连最后的亲吻都小心翼翼。

  
「至少告诉对方你喜欢他，好吗？」

  
他笑起来，「这样，我也不算输的很难看。」

周六正是海游馆的游客高峰时期，横山裕从分公司直接坐中央线到大阪港下车，在地铁站口和锦户亮汇合。

  
一出站口就看到了出口右边站着的锦户亮。天气有点热，他穿了件偏大的白色T恤衫戴着黑色棒球帽，墨镜挂在领口，双手插在仔裤口袋里，像个逃课出来玩的高中生。

  
他们很早就约过说要去海游馆，结果隔了五年才去。

「唷。」横山裕扬了下手，锦户亮闻声回过头来，抬起手摇了摇，语气却有些抱怨：「好慢啊——」一边说着一边走过来。

「抱歉，等很久了吗？」

无视他的问题，锦户亮拿出手机确认了下方向，「快走啦。」

小孩子吵吵闹闹的，他们的父母跟在后边一边道歉一边用相机拍着。还有金发碧眼的外国人，跟着向导，皱着眉头认真听着有关于鱼类的日本古代传说。到了水母区时锦户亮情绪特别高涨，跟小孩子们凑在一起围着巨大的蛋黄水母，一边看一边「哇喔喔喔喔！」

  
锦户亮掏出手机，犹豫了一下又塞回口袋里。

  
「我帮你拍吧。」横山裕小声地说，伸出手。

  
「那——那就拍一张，横山君要动作快一点。」锦户亮咬了下嘴唇，把手机塞到他手里。

怎么说都有点害羞的锦户亮看起来有点蠢蠢的，度量着上一个拍完照的人的脚步不好意思地凑过去，贴着玻璃咧着嘴比出个低低的peace。

  
「カシャン」

  
「OKOK——」

  
没等横山裕说好就大步走过来，抢过手机看。

  
「拍的很好喔。」锦户亮笑着说。

  
「昨天学了怎么在这样的光线下调整曝光量。」横山裕把手机还给他。

「フフフ、我以为只能拍到一个人形剪影呢。」

  
锦户亮说着跟以前差不多的话，可是语气却带着小心翼翼。

两人之后没再说什么，只是安静地四处逛，就像一对普通的朋友一样。锦户亮偶尔会给他解释一下那种鱼有什么习性，横山裕就安静地点头，或者拿手机拍一下。

  
逛完整个水族馆， 看完表演秀以后已经接近闭馆时间了。锦户亮把鲸鲨帽子摘下来捏着翘起来的尾鳍部分，仰着头看着馆内地图。

  
「还想去看水母？」

  
「まあ……いいや。」

  
转过身来瘪着嘴，「离水母区太远了，下次再来吧。」

  
横山裕看了看表，还有15分钟。

  
「还能赶上——走吧。」锦户亮突然说。

  
「嗯。」

  
他们向水母区小跑过去，一路不停地「抱歉」「借过」，气喘吁吁地到达水母区时，刚好响起了闭馆的通知广播。

锦户亮扶着膝盖笑着，因为喘气咳了几下。

  
变得空荡起来的水母区更加近似海底。锦户亮坐在水母墙边的位置上，一动不动地盯着自由漂浮的水母。

  
「真想这样坐一整晚啊。」

  
「这么喜欢吗。」

  
「嗯。看着它们就觉得很......安心。」

  
「诶......」

  
「横山君喜欢什么？」

  
「ワンちゃん。」

  
锦户亮回头露出一个「好无聊」的表情，又马上转回头去看水母。

  
「来生我也要做一只水母。」

  
「哈？」

  
「不过还是算了，水母体内99%都是水。没有水的话基本就等于不存在吧。」

  
「不至于连存在本身都没有了吧......」

  
「横山君下辈子想要做什么？」

  
「没有想过......继续做人吧。男人。」

  
「是吗。不过横山君如果变成女孩子的话应该还蛮可爱的。」

  
「——大叔性格的女孩子，会受欢迎吗......」

  
横山裕像是认真地烦恼起来了。锦户亮嗤嗤地笑着，「人各有爱好啊。如果是元气大叔性格的女孩子说不定意外地受欢迎呢。」

  
「如果是阴暗大叔的性格呢？」

  
「心地善良的话，阴暗一点也没关系的......吧......」

  
「ハハハ無理しなくても。」

  
「フフ。そうだね。」锦户亮勉强似的笑了下。

  
通知响到第三次的时候 锦户亮终于恋恋不舍地站起来，对着水母摇了摇手。

  
他们大概是最后出门的人。

「大概没有下次了，所以忍不住任性了。」

  
锦户亮说。语气很平淡。

  
「嗯。」

  
横山裕低着头，手里捏着从周边店买的小小水獭。

  
「这个送你。」

  
「哈，谢谢。」

  
锦户亮接过去，左右看了看。

  
毛绒绒的，带着一对黑色眼珠的小动物，捏一下会发出吱吱的声音。

  
「好可爱。」锦户亮把他塞进口袋里，「我会收好的。」

  
横山裕点点头，眼眶却红了起来。

  
「那，这个送你。」锦户亮把鲸鲨的帽子摘下来塞到横山裕手里，「以后还可以带出来玩。」

「谢谢。」

  
门外的人也散得所剩无几。夜里天气变冷了，一阵风吹来锦户亮忍不住抱了抱手臂，「回去吧。横山君要在这边出差对吧？我要住我朋友那里。」

横山裕抬起眼睛看着他，指甲掐到手心里去。他咬了咬嘴唇，「锦户君，我……」

  
锦户亮突然着急地摆了摆手。

  
「横山君，」他说，「我打算和一个女孩子交往。你明白吗？」

  
横山裕呆住了，机械地点了点头。

  
「太辛苦了，所以我放弃了。」锦户亮脸上露出有些酸涩的笑容，「可是我真的真的很喜欢横山君喔。」

  
像是宣判了无期徒刑一样。横山裕努力让自己微笑，然而大概是没有成功。锦户亮露出有些困扰的微笑，看了看手里的小动物，又抬起头。

  
「横山君喜欢过我吗？」

  
锦户亮望着他，眼睛闪着水光。

  
横山裕咬着嘴唇，像是要把他刻印在脑海中一般，凝视着锦户亮。

「没有过。」

  
锦户亮的脸僵硬了一下，随即释然地笑起来。

  
「そっか。」

  
他郑重地鞠了一躬，然后抬起身来，「横山君，幸せになってね。」

END


	33. 「画面の縁の外に」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外1

横山裕数出600日元放到桌子上，把手机放进口袋里。

「ごちそうさまでした。」

老板把钱拿走放到装钱的小抽屉里，「まいど。」 

又点起一支烟来。

横山裕看了一眼店内禁烟的标志。

「明日、また来る？」

横山裕垂下肩膀转过身去。

「タバコ、やめたら？」他说。「知ってたくせに。」

柜台另一边的人微笑起来。

似乎有点惋惜似的，把香烟丢到脚边。


End file.
